Life without the war
by Galway Fangirl
Summary: Welcome to divergent! There is one twist though! There is no war! Watch as Tris and her friends work their way through dauntless!
1. 1

**youHi guys this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it! This takes place in the Divergent world, but the twist is that there isn't any war!**

**\- **

**Chapter 1: **

Today is the day that we choose what job we are going to do. I have been thinking about this a lot and I finally decided on a leadership position and trainer. I know this was what Eric did, but I wasn't Eric and I would never be Eric. I needed to change dauntless for the better and that meant taking a job as a leader no matter how much it pained me to see that pierced face every day. "good morning sunshine" I hear. Tobias. I feel a slight peck on the cheek and open my eyes to see him in his usual outfit of a black shirt and black jeans. He walks out of the room to allow me to get ready. I walk over to my drawer and take out a V-neck and a black skirt. Then, I go to the bathroom to brush my hair. I braid it and let it fall to the side. I brush my teeth and walk out. "ready?" Tobias asks "yup" we get up open the door and walk hand in hand to the dining hall.

PAGE BREAK

We get our food and walk to our usual table with Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Lyne, Christina, and Will even though we have gotten new friends the group still feels too small without Al. tears start to well up in my mind, but I push them back and sit down. Zeke has the biggest grin on his face "Can you stop that! You are freaking me out!" I Say "no" he snaps back and makes his grin wider "fine but may I ask why you are grinning?" Christina immediately says "he is throwing a party. I guess he is really excited" "of course I am" he snaps "this is Tris' first party like ever!" "one who said I was going?! And two this isn't my first party!" I say. "oh please" Zeke starts "you never went to a party! The most stiffs do are banquets we're you all quietly talk!" that was true. "also" he continued "you are coming right? I mean it would be stupid not to!" I look over at Tobias to get an okay. He gives me a grin and I say "Fine, we will come." Uriah lifts one eyebrow and asks jokingly "going by we now are we?" everyone knew about Tobias and I since I kissed him after rankings "shut up!" I say and elbow him in the stomach he nearly falls off his chair and laughs. We finish our food and Christina says "come on this we need to get ready to choose our jobs." she drags me by the arm and I get a sorry look from Tobias as I leave.

PAGE BREAK

We are now back in the dining hall. About two hours ago I had a bare face and now it is covered in makeup. It is very loud in the dining hall then everyone hears banging and Max yell "SHUT THE HELL UP" it went silent except for a few people in the back "now our new members are going to choose their jobs. Work will start on Monday. There are primary and secondary jobs. We will be choosing by rankings. TRIS" he yells I walk up nervously and write my name next to dauntless leader and instructor. My handwriting was shaky and uneven. After everyone finishes Will is working in the control room, Christina is working as a tattoo artist and Uriah decides to work as a policeman and instructor which was surprising

because he has little to no self-control. Finally Tobias takes my hand and we walk back to the apartment. When we get there he says "we have thirty minutes to get ready. Oh, and make sure to wear lots of layers." After about twenty -five minutes Tobias and I start walking to Zeke's room and as we get there I see a sign on the door it said "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS" we open that door and there are all my friends sitting In a circle. I scan the room and see two people that I wish weren't there my stomach drops.

**CLIFF HANGER DUNDUNDUN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters! They all belong to the wonderful Veronica Roth (if I owned it Allegiant would be a lot different) if we get to one review I will write a second chapter make sure to give ideas!**


	2. 2

**THANK YOU FOR FINALLY REVIEWING I AM SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG TO POST! I WAS AT MY GRANDMAS HOUSE AND I LEFT MY PHONE AT HOME! :( ANY WAYS LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**CHAPTER 2 **

**(Recap)**

I scan the room and see two people that I wish weren't there my stomach drops.

(End recap)

There sitting next to each other are Eric and Peter. Tonight is going to be horrible. Tobias and I join in the group, me sitting right next to him."Alright everyone," Zeke says "we, as you probably saw are playing Candor or Dauntless! If any of you pansy cakes don't know the rules then here they are! You are given a choice between candor or dauntless, if you choose Candor you will be given a question you have to answer honestly, but if you choose Dauntless you have to do a dare! If you chicken out, or can't complete the dare you have to take off an article of clothing!" Now I see why Christina had me wear layers. "Now since this is my party I will go first! Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" Tobias says

" I dare you to tell us one of your fears" this i know he won't do. he doesn't like talking about his private life he takes off his jacket and sets it on the back of the chair.

"Alright my turn! Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!"

"Actually that's a double negative which means you are" will says

"Shut it nose" Uriah says

"I dare you to talk in an accent for the next three turns" Tobias says

"Tris," he says in a thick, exaggerated southern accent "Candor or Dauntless?" I don't want to seem weak "Dauntless" I say "kiss the hottest person in this room." I don't have to go far. I lean over and kiss Tobias on the cheek "easy, Lyne, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go into the pit and yell Grab the first person that looks at you and kiss them"

"Wow that is a little strong for a stiff!" She gets up and we follow her she screams. A guy looks at her with a confused face and she grabs his hand hand and pulls him in for a kiss. Right before she kisses him, he punches her. We walk back after grabbing ice for her jaw and now it is her turn

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Missing home, fine, who here would you most want to make out with?"

"You" he mumbles

"What"

"YOU ALL RIGHT" Uriah starts to get upset, but Marlene calms him down by putting a hand on his shoulder. Hi face brightens up then we realize the tree turns are up and no one used any of them on Uriah.

"Lyne, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to swap shirts with Eric"

"Fine" she says through gritted teeth. she and Eric swaps shirts and they both look weird in each other's clothing

"Stiff, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game" I move over one chair to my left and sit on his leg as I blush.

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Put your underwear over your pants and go down to the pit yelling I'm Superman!"

"Uggh, fine," she goes to the restroom and puts her underwear on the out side of her pants. She walks out the door with Zeke and five minutes later she is bright red walking through the door with an arm around Zeke.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless"

"Candor"

"Who in this room would be hell if you were trapped in an elevator with?"

"Easy, Four" I knew he was going to say that, but it still came as a shock

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to let Will to your makeup!"

She looks over to Will "mess this up and I will Kill you" twenty to thirty minutes later we hear a scream and she comes out of the bathroom looking like her face had basically melted. "Sleep with one eye open" she mutters to Will "Will, Candor or Dauntless?" "Candor"

"What would you do if I ended things right now?"

"Honestly, I would probably put myself out there. It is illogical to be upset over losing someone"

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"What's your most embarrassing sex story"

"Really Will, I expected this from Christina, but you?" My face turns bright red and I say "I haven't ever had sex" I hear Eric snickering and I am so close to punching him I can feel the contact, but I don't.

"Okay Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" he smirks

"Go to the pit and flirt with the first person you come across" he walks out the door and comes back with Susan. I don't understand why she is here because she is abnegation not Dauntless. "Alright everyone!" Zeke says " on that note we should hit the hay! It is almost three in the morning. We can start up again tomorrow. Shauna and I will sleep in my room Uriah and Marlene, guest room, Will and Chris, love seat, Four and Tris, Couch, and all the singles get the floor." I hear a lot of complaining "it's your fault for being single" Zeke says and he heads back to his room with Shauna

"I can go if I am bothering anybody" Susan says

"No, stay" it is better if she stays here so no one can hurt her "you won't bother anyone. I do have one question, why did you come to dauntless?"

"I am working with Marcus as an abnegation leader and I am meeting with Dauntless leaders Monday morning . I thought I could come tonight so that I could see you."

"Wow miss me that much?"

"Well we were friends"

"Alright join us tomorrow for Candor or Dauntless. For now get some sleep"

I grab her a blanket and she lays down on the floor. I walk over to Tobias and i fall asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING this has been a stressful week because the carona virus just reached my city thanks for being patient. I will try to write once or twice a week, but I need ideas! Make sure to review. Also someone pointed out that an instructor wasn't a good job for Uriah if you think it isn't please give me more job ideas. Again thank you for reading. Stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters! They all belong to Veronica Roth (if I did Allegiant would have ended a lot differently)**


	3. 3

**Hey guys so I haven't posted in a little while and I am excited to write this next chapter. I started another story called "life in dauntless" i haven't written to the part where she gets to dauntless yet, but I am almost there. It would mean a lot if you would check it out! Anyways we should get on with the story!**

* * *

chapter 3

All of us wake up to the smell of eggs and toast. Susan was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning sunshine!" She exclaimed when she realized we were all awake. "I made eggs" she seemed very cheerful this morning. Tobias and I are the first to get up and start eating while every one else was still confused as to why Susan was up making breakfast. "Come on!" I say "they aren't gonna bite!" Everyone else walks up to the table and astonishingly enjoys the very plain Abnegation breakfast. "Wow Susan this is really good" I hear Eric say "Geez if you can get a compliment out of Eric you might as well be crowned Queen of the kitchen" I say jokingly "thank you" she says then sits down to eat with us. After about thirty minutes of laughter Susan starts to clear the table. My Abnegation side kicks in and i stand up and say "you go sit down. I can clear this up." She tries to help me still, but I walk her down to a chair in the living room and make her sit down "stay here, you made breakfast! I can clear the table." She nods and I go back to the table. Everyone hands me their plate and I walk to the kitchen. I place the dishes in the sink and start to lather them in soap. As I do so, Zeke starts to prepare everything for Candor or Dauntless. I finish the dishes and sit back on Tobias' lap because I was dared to do so till the end of the game. "Finally" I hear Peter say.

"Does anyone remember who went last?" Zeke says trying to start up the game

"I believe He did" Susan says pointing at Eric "as he did come up to me and start flirting last night."

"So that's why you ended up here!" I say realizing that she did come in at the same time as Eric last night

"Alright then I will start" Eric says

"Chris, Candor or dauntless" she glares over at Will probably remembering what happened last night

"Candor" Eric's appears to be straining to find a good question

"What is your weirdest fear?" This was a question I know he knows the answer to because he watched her simulation, so she can't lie

"Moths" she says a little too quickly. Probably so it is harder to understand, but Uriah understands perfectly "WAIT YOU'RE AFRAID OF MOTHS!!!" he says busting out laughing. "Yes, and if anyone has a problem with that you can take it up with me! Zeke! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to inject yourself with peace serum!" Zeke immediately takes off his shirt

He stares out into the distance dramatically and says "Never again" we all burst out laughing and he shuts us up and says "Susan, I think it is only fair if you get at least one go! Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she says

"I dare you to call your crush and tell them to come over!"

"Alright" I hand her my phone and instead of dialing a number she goes to my contact list. She is calling Caleb! When she reaches calebs number it rings and she puts it on speaker phone

"Hello"

"Hi, Caleb, this is Susan."

"Susan? Why do you have Beatrice's phone?"

"That's not important. Anyways do you want to come over to the dauntless compound while I am here?"

"Yeah sure! I will see you in approximately thirty-three minutes" God, he sounds more and more like an Erudite every day.

"Alright we are in apartment 46b! See you soon!" She hangs up "Ummmm, I am sorry, what is your name?" She looks at Marlene

"Marlene"

"Thank you, Marlene, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless, what harm can a little stiff do?"

I bud in "I think you are forgetting about someone!"

"Right, tris you are the exception"

" I dare you to go to the pit and wear this" she grabs a piece of paper and writes on it 'free hugs' "make sure to hug everyone you see" Marlene grabs the sign and goes down to the pit with me and Susan. As we reach the pit she puts the sign on and walks over to random people. Some people looked at her funny, some embraced the hug, and one lady even asked how long she had been on peace serum. When we get back her face is crimson.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to ummmmm recieve a wedgie from the person to your right" she says. She must have miscalculated because on her right it was Susan who would have barely even been able to, but it was Zeke who was on Uriah's right. Zeke acknowledges this and stands up

"No, I am not doing that!!!!" He screams and takes off his shirt he looks at four and me and now his face is sporting a malicious grin

"Four, Candor or Dauntless" he was never going to choose Candor because it was too much of a risk.

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to play 7-minutes in heaven with Tris!" Tobias looks at me as if he was asking me if he could. I nod my head and he leads me to Zeke's room. "With one twist" Uriah says. We turn around slowly "We get to open the door at any time!" Tobias nods and we turn back around and start for the door. Uriah closes it behind us so we are now alone.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he says.

"I'll be fine. Just kiss me" I don't know where that came from. He walks over next to me, bends down and lightly presses his lips onto mine. The kiss starting sweet becomes hungrier. I feel like I am going to melt. I have felt this way before when he kissed me by the chasm, but now we are alone. I start to slide off his shirt and we only separate foe one moment to slide it over his head. I place my hand on his tattoo remembering what he said to me that night when he showed me it. He starts to lift up my shirt. Usually I would stop him, but the need, the desire that I have right now won't let me

* * *

**CHRISTINA'S POV:**

After them being in there for about five minutes I hear a knock at the door. Susan goes and opens it and a Erudite boy with green eyes, a hooked nose, and dark hair steps in. "Caleb!" Susan says and she runs over and hugs him. She looks at us and we nod approvingly. Abnegation aren't supposed to touch so we let her know we won't judge. Then, she kisses him. He doesn't pull back. Instead he kissed her back just as passionately. "Woooh go stiff" Peter sarcastically comments. Susan's face goes red and she stops.

"Where is Beatrice?" He asks

"How do you know her?" I ask feeling protective over my friend

"I'm her brother." Uriah's face now wears a smirk. I don't like it when he smirks because it usually means trouble. This time I know it means trouble. "She is playing seven-minutes in heaven with Four" he blurts out " speaking of I think we should open the door now." Caleb's jaw is clenched; I know he is thinking of hurting four. I am more worried about Four hurting him though. If it wasn't for his Erudite curiosity I am sure he wouldn't have opened the doors, but of course he stands right next to Uriah as he opens the door. Four and Tris are kissing pationately both topless. Tris has on her grey bra which is the last piece of Abnegation she still owned. Caleb walked over and swung at Four, but Four caught the punch and flipped Caleb on his back. Tris shrieked when she saw her brother. Caleb gets back up and starts yelling at Four and Tris. I hear pieces of it

"How could you" and "you shouldn't be doing this." I step in to intervene but before I do I just admire the strength and anger in Caleb's Face "how old are you anyways!" Caleb asks

"Eighteen"

"Aren't you a little old to be dating my little sister?"

"She isn't your little anything"

* * *

**Ok guys thanks for reading! I felt like this was a good place to stop since this chapter is getting quite long. I can't tell if people are reading my stories or not and I want to know if there is a way to tell how many people have read it anyways again thank you! Stay awesome, stay lucky , and peace out! **

**DUSCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. They all belong to Veronica Roth **


	4. 4

**Ok so before I start I want to thank nasa0.0 for the feedback. Lots of people tell me that my writing is bad so I started writing on here to prove them wrong. And that line at the end of chapter 3 is one of my favorite lines in the book so I had to add it I was so sad when it wasn't in the movie. Again I am ranting on let's get on with the story**

* * *

Tris POV

Caleb has just walked in on Tobias and I in Zeke's bedroom kissing. He is red hot with anger. He starts yelling at me telling me that this I was being selfish that I shouldn't be doing this, but I am Dauntless now not Abnegation. Tobias starts to see the anger build up in my face. Then Caleb asks the one question I was worried about, his age. Two years can seem like a long time to some people. Tobias had convinced me that two years wasn't that large of a difference, but I know Caleb will think otherwise. I must have been in my own thoughts for a little while, because when I come out Christina has come into the argument, not as another factor, but as a peacekeeper. She is pulling Caleb away who was glaring back at Tobias. Christina walks him out the door and right before she slams it in his face she says "Goodbye." The room went silent. After a minute or so the shock of what had just happened left Marlene's face she punched Uriah in the arm "Ow! What was that for?"

"How did you not expect that to happen!" She yells hitting his arm between each word. "How was I supposed to know he would act that wasy!" Uriah says

half-heartedly

"one he is her brother, two he was abnegation, three cut the act we all saw the way you looked when you discovered he was her brother!"

"Can we just get back to playing the game!"

"I don't know can we!" She said angrily

"Yes, yes we can" Tobias says trying to move on "Will, you haven't been getting much attention, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go take a shower with all of your clothes on"

"Easy" Will says and walks over to the bathroom. "So what should we do as we wait?" Zeke says "I don't know what do you want to do" I hear Uriah say in a bored tone "who wants drinks?!" Zeke yells walking to the fridge. When he comes back he has two six packs and is passing out beers to everyone. When he passes one to me I hand it back. "No thanks, I am good" I say. He makes a weird face and walks over to Shauna to hand her a drink. Everyone starts talking then a dripping wet Will walks out of the bathroom. Christina walks over with a towel and puts it on his shoulder. "Thanks" he says and walks back to his chair. He eyes the drinks on the table "what I miss?"

"Nothing" I say

"Hmmm, ok, Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Call a random number and say 'I love you'"

"Ok" she pulls out her phone and types a random number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I needed to tell you that I love you."

"Ok cool." And the person hung up

"I don't understand how someone could just say ok cool to someone who is saying I love you!"

"Relax, I bet they were on the end of a shift or something!" Zeke says

"Ok," she turns to Susan "Candor or dauntless?"

"Dauntless" she says. She is a lot more courageous than I remember.

"I dare you to allow someone to write on your face"

"Ok that isn't that hard"

"You didn't let me finish! The way we will decide is by spinning you around. Whoever you are facing when you stop is who will write on your face."

"Again still not that hard" she stands up and puts on the blindfold Shauna handed her. She spins around and takes off the blind fold. Oh God! She landed on Peter. He smirks and stands up with a marker. He writes on her forehead one word. Five little letters to make one of the words I despise the most. _Stiff. _Those words now branded her. "Okay!" She says not aware of what he had written. Eric snickers at the word Peter wrote on her forehead. She turns to Uriah "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!!!"

"I dare you to go out to the pit and have a conversation wi-"

"Easy"

"May I please finish. With yourself for five minutes" we walk down to the pit with Uriah and Susan says "Timer starts now" looking at her watch

"Hey how are you." Uriah says "Good how are you. Good, did you hear about the cake shortage? No! I can't live without cake." He starts hyperventilating "chill I just wanted to see how you would react it isn't true. That isn't funny! Well it was to me! How can it be funny to you when we are the same person? How did you know that! It really is pretty self explanatory. We are the same person, it is as simple as that. Ok back to a more serious note, are you excited to start your job tomorrow? Yeah. I can't wait for initiation though. I want to scare the pants off of all the initiates like Four did! We can't possibly do that well as Four, and aren't you worried someone will get hurt? No, I can be responsible. I just never want to be. Really, that is hard to believe. Shut up!" He pushes himself "ow what was that for! I can be responsible! Ok fine whatever."

"Time!" Susan says. People are now staring at Uriah and we are all bursting out in laughter. "Let's get a few more rounds in before we have to go to bed. After all some of us are starting our new jobs." Zeke says eyeing Uriah, Marlene, Lyne, Peter, Will, Christina, and me.

"Wow I didn't know you had common sense" Tobias says. We all start laughing again just as hard. Zeke glares at Tobias. We walk back to Zeke's apartment and sit in our original spots. "Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"Whisper something dirty to the first girl on your left" he looks left and Susan was there he walks over and leans next to her ear. He starts to whisper something. I can't tell what, but it makes Susan'a face so red I doubt there is a brighter shade of red. Eric walks back to his chair with a smirk on his face. "Stiff!" He says in a harsh tone. Susan and I both turn our head in response. I feel a pit in my stomach. I hadn't realized that she would have responded to stiff just as much as I do, Especially actually being Abnegation now. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless" I say

"I dare you to tell us Fours real name." I take of my shirt. "So you do know it!" Eric says the air feels cold on my skin. Christina looks hurt by the fact that I didn't tell her when I figured it out. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I am going to tell everyone" I snap

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to let" who hates peter most besides me "Four put duct tape on your body and rip it off" Zeke gets the duct tape while Eric thinks.

"Ok" Zeke hands Tobias the duct tape. Tobias takes off a large piece, large enough to go all the way down Peter's arm. He places it right on Peter's arm making sure to keep it flat. He puts pressure on it to help the adhesive. He turns around and smirks then slowly pulls it off. I didn't think Tobias would have so much fun doing this to Peter, but I am having just as much fun watching the guy who tried to kill me try to hold back screams as the tape rips his hair off. When Tobias finishes he throws away the tape and sits in his chair. "God! I did not think it would hurt that much" he says putting a hand on the red spot on his arm. We all laugh and he says "Lyne, Candor or Dauntless?"

"You know what almost nobody has said Candor so I might as well. Candor"

"What is the most embarrassing thing someone has caught you doing?"

"Oh God!" Shauna says.

"I was sixteen. It was the day before the choosing ceremony."

* * *

**Lyne's POV: Flash back.**

I just got back from school. I was one of the last people to finish their Aptitude test. I am walking to my apartment when a boy named Esme walks over to me. I had liked Esme for almost a year now, but I doubt he liked me back. "Hi" he says "listen, I had to tell you how I feel before I choose tomorrow." My stomach drops. I had fantasized about it, but never in a million years did I think it was going to happen. Esme leans in and kisses me. His kiss felt like fire on my lips. His tounge brushed up against my bottom lip asking for an entrance and I immediately allow access. We walk in the door to the apartment. Hector wasn't home from school yet and my mother doesn't get home till 6. We walk to my bedroom only breaking apart so I can open the door. I take off his shirt and he throws me on the bed. I start to take off my shirt and he helps me the rest of the way. He starts to lead a trail of kisses down my collarbone then comes back up to kiss my lips. His hands move down to my bra straps and he unhooks them. I throw my bra across the room. He admires me for a moment then kisses my neck. He starts trailing down again when I hear my door open. I hear a whistle and some clapping. Shauna. I forgot she was coming over for dinner today. She completely ruined the mood. I glare at her as we put on our shirts. "No, don't stop because I am here! I am glad my sister found a boy!"

"I've got to go" Esme says and he walks out of the room

* * *

**Tris' POV (End flashback)**

Shauna starts laughing as soon as Lyne stops while everyone else follows behind her except for Susan who is in complete shock over what she just heard. "I don't think we can beat that" Zeke says trying to surpress laughter while he talks. "I think that was the finale! Good God! It is almost One in the morning! You all have your first day of work tomorrow!" Tobias says He starts pushing everyone out trying to get us all home. "Susan you can stay with us tonight if you would like" I say

"Yes that would be lovely thank you." We start walking away from the crowd. I feel a hand grab me. Max.

"Tris, there has been a change in plans. You are going to have to go to the meeting with Abnegation tomorrow"

"Yes sir" I say. Trying to get back to Tobias and Susan. "The meeting starts at eight thirty. Be there." I nod and run to catch up to Tobias and Susan.

* * *

**

Ok guys I apologize for the long chapter, but I was trying to get the Party over with so we can get into the good stuff. I knew I should have had Christina throw the party. If that had happened it wouldn't have been so long. I am not going to be able to write as much because our school is having us do our work at home starting Monday. I will at least try to write every Tuesday and Thursday if possible. Again I would like to say a special thank you to Nasa0.0 for the review and another thank you to all of you in general for reading this. Stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!

**


	5. 5

* * *

**Hey guys! OMG WE ARE ON CHAPTER FIVE! Enjoy this story. It took me a while to write because I couldn't think of what the meeting would be about. Please please tell me what you want in the story. I have some great ideas (one of the next few chapters I am going to make in Uriah's POV!") anyways why do I always end up ranting! Here is the story.**

* * *

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. At 6:30 I get up and walk to the kitchen. Usually I would go to the dining hall for breakfast, but I had to be at the meeting early. I grab a banana from the counter and make myself some coffee. While the coffee is brewing I hop in the shower. I turn the heat all the way up and wash as the scorching water hits my back. I feel my muscles relax as the heat overwhelms my body. I step out, wrap myself in the towel, and step out. I see Tobias asleep in our room as I step in to get changed. I grab a black low-cut dress and a leather jacket and walk back to restroom to change. Even though the water has been off for about three to five minutes, the mirror is still Fogged up. I wipe it with my arm. I stare at myself in the mirror. I have never been the prettiest girl. I am flat chested with barely any curves. I don't understand how Tobias fell in love with me. He could have any other girl in Dauntless, yet he chose me. I throw those thoughts to the back of my mind. Tobias chose me because he loved me. I put on the dress and do my hair. Instead of doing it like I normally would. I let it down so that my hair lay flat. I pull out a curling iron and give them a beach wave. I walk out to get my coffee. While I am drinking my coffee I hear the shower start. I look at the clock: _8:00, _crap, I have to be there by 8:30! I grab my purse and put on my jacket. I hear The shower has turned off. "Good luck today" i hear tobias yell through the door. I walk out into the hall and go into a full on sprint to the meeting place which is across Dauntless.

* * *

"Ah Tris! I heard you were joining us Today" Marcus says as I walk through the door. God would I like to punch him so bad right now. There at the table there is Eric, Max, Marcus, My Father, and Susan. I forgot she was going to be at the meeting today. I sit down across from her and next to Eric in the only open chair in the room. After a minute of greetings Eric stretches both arms out one right behind my back. I stiffen you. "What's wrong? Are you feeling a little Stiff?" Eric whispers to me with a grin I swear he tries to torture me!

"So, I assume there is a reason why you have called this meeting today, Marcus," Max says

"Yes, we have been informed that some of your Dauntless members are still policing the Factionless."

"We do have people go and check on the Factionless. We have them stay on the perimeter of the sector though."

"That is violating the law we set in place."

"I was not aware that watching them from outside the perimeter was banned!" Eric buds in

"Yes, it is the poor need to be helped not policed," My Father says with a stern look on his face. I have seen this look many times. I have always had lots of Empathy for the person on the receiving end.

"I don't understand why we can't monitor them." I say " people can be cruel. All the other factions have leaders set in place, but the Factionless have no community. If there is no comunity there is no leadership set in place, no one to enforce laws" this made complete sense to me. If we aren't going in and monitoring them some people can get seriously hurt. I expect to see the look that I have dreaded my entire life. This look i was given was a look of disappointment.

"I am sorry you feel this way, but rules are rules. We ask that you please move the policemen to the walls." Wait! Uriah is part of the police force!

"No," I say with out thinking _crap. _There is no choose now. I have to keep arguing. "We will keep on monitoring the Factionless. We will do it without stepping a foot into the sector, and we will keep everyone on the position they are in." Marcus whispers something into my father's ear and he nods.

"Without stepping a foot into the factionless sector?"

"Yes sir"

"You may do this as long as you do not step a single foot into the sector."

"Are you out of your mind stiff!" Eric says

"No Eric I am not" I say "trust me"

"No, I am not going to trust a Stiff to choose what is best for Dauntless." For God's sake Eric! Do you want to move everyone to the wall?!

"Let Tris speak" Max demands to Eric and Eric rolls his eyes.

"Now that we have that settled, is there anything else you need to discuss?" I say

"No, there isn't thank you" Marcus says already getting up from the table. Susan was silent through the entire meeting.

"Susan, may I talk to you in private?"

"Yes you may" she says in her timid voice. This voice was completely different from the one we heard last night we walk out into the hall way.

"Why didn't you speak at the meeting? Aren't you a leader?" I ask

"No, I am not a leader. I am training to be one"she says Oh yeah! I forgot that Abnegation leaders are old "The real question is why you were speaking." She is back to the voice she had last night

"I am a leader."

"Really! At this young! You are only sixteen!"

"Dauntless doesn't care about age"

"That is kind of reckless!"

"Well, we are dauntless. We should head back to the room." She nods and we walk back inside

"Again thank you for your time." Marcus says. It isn't right for him to be wearing this mask. I can't expose him, but God would I like to! They all walk out. Marcus first then Andrew and finally Susan. When the door closes it is only me, Eric, and Max.

"What was that, Stiff!!!" Eric yells at me "how are we supposed to patrol the factionless sector without stepping foot into the factionless sector"

"We won't step a foo-"

"How are we supposed to do that and still do our jobs"

"Let her finish" Max says

"Thank you. As I was trying to say. We won't step a foot in, but we will drive in. We have the police go in trucks. They can drive on the roads. When they are done going around the area they will come back. If there is an emergency the person driving pulls up and the person in the back will take care of it without ever stepping a single foot into the factionless soil." Eric is left stunned at this.

"You sure you aren't Erudite?"

"Yes I am sure"I say. I hadn't realized pointing that out could show my Divergence! That could have ended badly.

We all walk out of the room and Max catches up to me.

"You made the right choice choosing leadership" he says I nod and slip away for lunch.

* * *

**Ok guys thank you for reading this! I enjoyed writing this chapter. My throat is hurting so I was paying more attention to my throat than the writing. I should have another one out on Thursday. Please check out my other story "Life in Dauntless" it is about a girl from Candor who goes to dauntless. I like to consider her a mix of Christina, Al, and Peter. (I know Peter is a reall a* sometimes, but he is candor and I feel like I had to add some of his personality to get the ultimate Candor born) anyways stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**

.


	6. 6

**HI Guys I enjoyed writing this chapter. I am going to try to do a chapter for each character and what their job is! I thought that was interesting. Next I want to do Christina. This is Uriah's chapter. This is happening at the same time a Tris's story. So basically at the beginning tris hasn't started her job yet. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Uriah POV

Today I am going to be joining the police to watch the factionless. Not the most glamorous job in the world, but hey there is definitely bound to be some fighting! That should be entertaining. I wake up at 4:00 in the morning _crap. _That only gives me about thirty minutes to get ready and be at the roof for the train. I sit up on the bed accidentally hitting Marlene and she wakes up. "You could have woken me up a lot nicer you know!" She says

"Yeah well I also could have dumped a bucket of water on your head. So you are welcome"

"Shut up" she says pushing me

"No!" I say "you are going to have to deal with me like everyone else. Plus" I lean in and kiss her on the cheek "you know I love you"

"Stop it! We are starting to sound like Four and Tris!" She makes a point. Four and Tris, though they have only been dating for a short amount of time, are one of the couples that just sitting in a room with the two of them would make you sick.

"Well I am going to go take a shower. You can join me if you like!" I say she rolls her eyes, puts her head back on the pillow and closes her eyes. _I will take that as a no. _I get out of the hot shower and pull on a shirt and some pants. Marlene is now sitting on the couch in one of my shirts chugging coffee I assume trying to wake herself up. "I thought you were back asleep" I say through the foam the toothpaste made from me brushing.

"I couldn't sleep. I will just have to try to make do with coffee today." I spit out the toothpaste and rinse my mouth. "Good plan" I start walking to the door and on my way over to it I grab a muffin. I pull open the door and step out into the hallway. Before I close the door I hold the muffin up to my face and say "bye muffin!" And wink. She rolls her eyes as I close the door. I love annoying people with my bad puns!

* * *

I get to the roof just in time. When I get there, still sprinting I might add, I run alongside the train and jump in just like I did every morning for school. I am now breathless. "If that is gonna wear you out you might as well start looking for a new job now!" A guy only that looks to be about a year or two older than me walks over and sits down next to me. He holds out a hand "Ethan,"

"Uriah," I say "and I could jump on this old piece of tin in my sleep. I was just late so I had already been sprinting for a while."

"Good excuse, but you will need more than that if you are going to survive." Just then a small lady about the size of Tris walks in. She has brown, wavy hair, hazel, round eyes, and a pale, freckled face. "Alright everyone." She says. Everyone immediately stops what they are doing except for the new people. I followed Ethans lead and shut up. "So" she turns around to the new guys. " you gonna shut up or not?!" The boys shut up and she starts talking again. "I am Piper. I am head of this mission and you will do as I say without question. Do I make my self clear."

"Yes ma'am" everyone says together except for one person who I believe was named Drew

"Do you have a problem with that?" She walks up to him while he towers over her.

"Why are we taking orders from you?" He says eyeing her up and down. She grabs his wrist and puts him in a hold before he can react. "Move and your arm will break" she says in his ear "this is why you are taking orders from me. None of you could ever break me no matter how many of you I break." She let's go of him and heads back to the center of the car "we are getting off in five. Your gear is on the ground over there" she motions to a stack of guns and bulletproof vests. And walks toward the door to the next car. "What are you waiting for?!" Everyone starts scrambling through their equipment. "Is she always like this?" I ask

"I believe so" Ethan says.

"I'm not surprised why you would think I would die." We put on our gear and jump out right on the edge of the factionless sector. "Alright everyone. You all have your squadron numbers on your vests! Please join up!" Piper says.I look at my vest. On it is a number 5 I look over to see Ethan with the 5s and of course by my luck Drew. Great, we are going to be the ones to get picked on by Piper. The early morning was really not that eventful.I look down at my watch it reads 11:26. Piper had just started to go through our area to give us a run through of everything when a fight broke out. Ethan and I start running out there to stop it, though I would really like to just watch, When Piper grabs the back of our shirts. "Stop right there. If Drew thinks he is strong enough to not have to follow orders then he should be strong enough to handle this." She makes a gesture to Drew letting him know he had to go. Drew walks over to the men to pull them off of each other, but when he did so they pulled him into the fight. Drew got some good blows in, but the men got better. One of the guys hit Drew in the jaw and the blow knocked him out. When this happened Piper let go of our shirts so we could pull them away. Ethan got the larger guy and I got the smaller one. We put restraints on them and brought them to Piper. "Take them to the base on the outside perimeter. I will call someone to get the little smart mouth some help."

"How do you know he was-"

"Candor?" She interrupts me " he completely reeks of it. From the way he dresses to the way he talks. Chop chop. Get them back to base!" She says pointing to the two guys. We walk for about a mile then we see a large tent._ A FREAKING TENT! How are we supposed to contain the people in a tent__. _We walk inside and there are a few policemen. They appear to be squadron 3. We hand over the people and they give them some sort of serum. It is bright green. I look down at my watch again. Today since it is my first day I get off early. At least Piper is understanding. The watch says 12:00. "Well, my shift is done! See you tomorrow." I say to Ethan. I run to the train tracks before the train gets there. As the train is rushing past I grab a handle and swing into the car. I can't wait to get lunch. I am starving

* * *

**so guys I have an upper respiratory infection so I slept all day, so this technically came out on A Friday, but who cares! I still got it out today! I enjoyed writing this. I enjoyed writing this chapter. let me know your ideas! Remember, stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**

**( I have been forgetting to do this) DISCLAIMER: all of divergent is Veronica Roth's not mine. **


	7. 7

**Hey guys, so I was reading something an Author posted (I don't remember who) and it said that an easy way to write a book is to start with the dialogue then add the actions so that you have more speaking parts. I am going to try it for this chapter. If it works I will do it more, but I won't know unless you tell me. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Cristina's POV

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

the alarm clock goes off.

_"_Uggh" I grunt "it is too early for this!" I rub the tired feeling out of my eyes as I sit up on the bed."Here" Will says handing me a cup of coffe. It smells horrible. He has made these before. It is a mixture of energy drink and coffee. "I doubt that is going to help"

"Oh please! It is already 9:30 stop being such a drama queen"

"9:30 is way too early!" I say still trying to rub the tired out of my eyes. It won't work. I am never drinking that horrid smelling drink.

"Just drink the coffee and take a cold shower!" No way in hell am I taking a cold shower either! I have to come up with a good excuse.

"But I don't like coffee!" I say. It is true.

"You haven't tried mine yet!" I haven't tried it, And I don't think I would like to either."It probably tastes like everyone else's!" To be fair the only coffee I like is Tris' she somehow manages to make it so that it isn't bitter, but isn't overwhelmingly sweet either.

"Yeah and dauntless cake probably tastes like a abnegation's toast! Just try it!"

"No!"

"Fine, but a cold shower won't help as much as this."

"Who said anything about it being cold?"

"Why would you take a hot shower when you are tired? It will just make you more tired." Will says pulling my out of bed.

"Because they make me feel at home. Cold showers feel like ice is attacking me with water!" Did that just come out of my mouth?

"Ok two things. One, if the showers you take make you feel more at home then you must have lived at the gates of hell because your showers feel like fire."

"And two?" I try to add a little sass to what I say.

"And two, what did you just say?!"

"Cold showers feel like ice is attacking me with water" I say it like it is a normal thing to say. I can't let him know that I didn't know what I just said. Afterall he won't let it go either way. I might as well make it sound like I consciously said it.

"Either you are somehow drunk which doesn't make sense because you only had a beer last night, or you are extremely tired which also doesn't make sense because you got the full eight hours."

"Well I am going to take my HOT shower and you can go do whatever you need to do."

"I am already late for my first day at the control room because you refused to drink the coffee, so I have to go. Bye!" Oh yeah! I forgot he had his first day in the control room!

"Bye"

I run my shower and get inside. Yes, it feels like the gates of hell, but I like it. I use my special cherry scented soap. I want to smell good for my first day on the job. When I get out I look in the mirror which was covered in steam. I wipe it away and look at my reflection. OMG I have dark circles from not sleeping well! I grab my eye masks and my makeup. I put the mask on and brush my teeth. When I finish I pull them off and put on my makeup. A little foundation and highlight and the dark spots are gone. I finish with eyeliner and pack everything away.

* * *

I walk into the tattoo parlor expecting to see more people. A little bell rings when I open the door and a lady snaps her head "Hi" I say

"Hi, I am Tori. You must be Christina"

Ok that is creepy! She knows my name!

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Let's just say not everyone finds being a tatto artist as cool of a job as it is."

"Let me guess, was I the only one that chose this this year?"

" more like for the past two years." Wow two years and no new employees! That must be hard.

"Do you know what to do?"

"No" to be honest that is an understatement. I have no clue what so ever.

"So what you do is you put the ink in like so." She holds up a tube and popes in black liquid. "You put the tattoo on with this."she holds up a flimsy plastic looking pad. "Make sure you line it up with the desired area for the tattoo." She puts it on the shoulder of the mannequin "You finally press this button." She presses the button and lights appear on the pad

"This" she points to the pad "is a tattoo applicator. It is almost ten times more effective than the old equipment we used to use. What it does is it is set to the tatto you want to apply. Then when you put it on the person it gives them the tattoo within ten minutes."

_DING! _

The applicatior makes a noise to tell us it is done. Tori pulls it away and we are left with a black rose on the mannequin's shoulder.

"Woah!" I say wide eyed

"And this is one of the smaller designs!" She says with a smirk. It isn't the kind I saw on Uriah, but a smirk that shows pride that she did something.

"Tori, I need your help on something!" A male voice hollers from behind the curtain.

"The morning is always really slow so don't worry. I have to go help James now, you sure you've got everything?"

"100%!"

"Great!"

About ten minutes later the door rings. Tori smiles and motions me to go help him.

"Hello sir how may I help you!"

"I want this" he says holding up the same rose tattoo Tori used as a demonstration. This is perfect, I have already seen this one work.

"ok where do you want the tattoo?"

"Right here." He points to the back of his hand.

"Do you want colour or black and white?"

"Black and white" why aren't I lucky! This is going to be exactly like the demonstration!

"Alright! This should be easy! Please have a seat right here" I point to the chair in front of me. Tori walks over and hands me a numbing cream. I nod knowing exactly what she means.

"Now you are going to feel some pain, but to soften it we are going to put some of this cream before hand."

"Alright" he says. He has a nervous look on his face, but he doesn't back down.

"Ok are you ready?" I say giving him one last chance

"Hell yeah!" He says. He isnt fully into the idea, but it isn't my job to talk him out of it.

I pour the ink into the tube can place the applicatior on the back of his hand. After ten minutes I hear another ding.

"Ok the rose is done." I say.

"Thanks! Here!" He says getting up to pay for the tattoo with points he gives me 20 points extra and I freak out.

"Sir this is-"

"Keep the change" he says with a wink

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it!"

* * *

at 12:25 I decide it is time for lunch. I imagine my friends will be there at 12:30, so that gives me time to get my own lunch first.

"Tori, I am going to take my lunch break!"

"That's fine with me!" She says with a smile

"See you in an hour"

"Same for you!"

* * *

**Ok guys! That was fun to write! I don't usually do my writing like this and it was weird writing it differently. I can't believe we are to six reviews (one is me responding so I don't count it) I was so happy when I saw that more people are reading my stuff. I know it is silly, but I almost cried (tears of joy) from seeing how you are all so supportive. Remember, stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. They all belong to Veronica Roth. **


	8. 8

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter! This one is in Will's POV! This is the last one in the jobs part unless you can come up with a job for Marlene. If not. I will write the lunch scene on Thursday! I really hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Will's POV:

I walk out the door and start going over what just happened. Now, I know Christina hates waking up early so I made her my special 'Will's Wake Up drink'. Of course like every time, she didn't drink it. Then we ended up talking about how her showers are hotter than one million suns like we do every morning. About five minutes later I am at the door for the control room. I knock and a man opens the door. "You must be the newbie! Come one in!" He opens the door wider to allow me in. "My Name is Jackson. This is Lilly, Alex, and Evan." He motions to two girls and a boy whispering in the corner. When they hear their names they jerk their heads towards us, wave, then go back to whispering. As they start to get back into the conversation the side door opens. Four walks in and he notices me. "I am sure you already know Four?" Jackson says in a questioning tone

"Yes he does" Four says.

"Good then, let's continue! This is your desk." He motions to an empty desk that has two monitors, a keyboard, and a mouse on it. "Thanks" I say.

"No problem!" He says as he begins to walk away. "Oh I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Will" I say as I turn to the monitors to check on the compound. I start with the training area, then move on to the dining hall which is closing up. Finally, I land on the pit. I check each store till I land on the tattoo parlor. I watch as Christina learns to work the Machine. After about fifteen to twenty minutes of just watching the screen I hear a door lightly shut. Nobody else acknowledges it, but I do. My hearing seems to have been heightened since I did live in fear sleeping in the same room as Peter, Especially after what he did to Edward. I whip my head back to the door and see Uriah's brother, who I believe was named Zeke stepping inside "Zeke!!" I hear Jackson yell. This time it turned heads. "Why are you always so freaking late!!" Zeke puts his hands up to his ears and shushes Jackson as he walks over to his desk obviously hungover. I turn back to my desk to try to work. I keep hearing Zeke groan. I can't work like this! I try to come up with solutions. I remember something that my teacher taught me when I was fifteen. A hangover is just your brain dehydrated. That's it! I go grab a big water bottle and walk over to Zeke's desk. "Here," I say "this should help"

"Listen. I have dealt with many hangovers in my time. I think I can handle this." Zeke says

"If you really knew how to deal with them you would understand that you need water." I say my voice getting louder

"Fine," he says grabbing the water bottle out of my hand. He drinks all the water in one gulp. "Well, look at that guess I was thirsty." He says already sounding better. I walk back over to my desk and am start looking at the other compounds.

In Abnegation there is absolutely Nothing going on. There are people helping factionless, but really nothing.

In Amity everyone is working in the fields and orchards. I watch as they collect wheat and start caring for the apple trees.

In Candor there was probably one or two fights, but none of them got physical. Most of the people were working with law books on their desks while others were writing news papers. The way the news works is that the Erudite get the facts and the Candor fact check them and publish. F

Finally, I get to my birth faction. I watch as some scientists are working in the chem lab and others are writing reports. I keep scrolling till I find the one person I am interested in, Cara. I see Cara working at her desk writing a report. The only thing I could get from zooming in was the title which was SERUM EFFECTSi assume that it has something to do with how the simulation serums work. I watch as the boy that Christina kicked out the other night comes up to her. I believe his name was Caleb. I try to turn up the volume on the speakers, but are still unable to hear them. I try to read his lips. I make out the words see and tonight. Then he walks away. OH MY FREAKING GOD!!!! I gasp. Are Caleb and Cara dating! This can't be it. No way would she ever date him! No, no, no no no, NO. Still in shock I just watch the screen for an hour or two. Then, I hear voices in front of me. I decide to peer over the edge and see none other than Lilly, Alex, and Evan. I try to be very quiet so can hear what they are saying. "You have to ask him!" Lilly says

"No way am I ever doing that! What if he-" Alex starts

"No what ifs! Life is too short for what ifs!" Evan says

"Besides he is kind of cute!" Lilly says

"I can't!" Alex is red with anger

"If you don't I will" Evan says with a smirk on his face

"No, don't! You don't know how to talk to people. Plus what if he has a girlfriend, or worse a boyfriend!" Alex is now starting to calm down and she starts to look doubtful.

"Don't go there!" Lilly and Evan say in unison

"I won't if you will shut up about this."

"Ok we will" they again say in unison punching Alex in both arms. They start to laugh and are play fighting before my alarm goes off. They look alarmed and get back to working at their desks. I turn off the alarm I had set for 12:25 so I can go to lunch on time. Christina gets her lunch break at 12:25 to 13:25 and I thought I would surprise her by meeting her at lunch. "I am going to take my lunch break now!" I say to Jackson as I walk out the door. He gives me a thumbs up and I walk down the corridors to the dining hall.

* * *

**ok guys thanks for readin this! I used military time because I thought that since they are dauntless they would use military time. This was a fun chapter and please please let me know if you want Cara and Caleb to end up together. I will take a vote. Whoever wins by the time I write the chapter confronting her will get that conclusion because I have two chapters in my mind for how that can **

**go. Remember, stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	9. 9

**Hey guys this chapter is joining all the stories together. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV.

I am working at my desk trying to sort out some problems in dauntless. Because I am new they gave me some of the easier assignments. I knew that the dauntless were reckless, but I didn't realize how reckless till I saw how many times people have been found all over the compound drunk to the worst meaning of the word. Heck, a few times I saw Zeke in there. After I finished some of the earlier assignments I got onto the paperwork for the agreement we made that morning. I signed the document and walked over to Max's office to get him to sign it. I knock on the door. "Come in" I hear him say

"I have the paperwork for the agreement here." I say

"Good. Place it on my desk." He says without looking up from his computer

"Alright." I say walking up and placing it on his desk "it requires your signature."

"Thank you Tris, I will make sure to get it back to you by the end of the day." I walk out the door and start heading towards the dining hall. If I run maybe I can get there in time to see my friends. I start running through the corridors trying to get to the dining hall quickly. When I get there I can't find anyone. I look down at my watch. It reads 12:20 I guess I am early. I grab a hamburger, some fries, and a slice of cake and sit down at our normal table. "Mind if We join you?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around to see Will and Tobias smiling. "Go ahead." I say. They both take a seat and we start to eat. Christina gets here about three or four minutes later. "Hey, sorry I am late. Some creep was trying to hit on me on my way here." Uriah walks in a minute later. "Hey!" He says as he sits down. "Where is my idiot brother that you call a friend?"

"Zeke was late as usual and Jackson is making him stay to make up for it." Tobias explains

"Like I said, complete idiot." Uriah says taking a giant bite of cake

"You might want to slow down, Uriah" will cautions "you might choke"

"Nah! I won't choke!" Uriah says shaking his head. All I can think about is how everyone's day went. "So, this is going to sound really stupid, but I am curious." I say "we are going to go around the Table and talk about our day."

"Did you do that in Abnegation?" Christina asks

"No, the children weren't even supposed to talk."

"Really! All we did was talk!" Chris sounds surprised "I nominate Uriah to go first!" Uriah was the farthest one from her. She was most likely trying to keep from having to do it.

"Alright, I'll go. My story is probably going to be the most interesting anyways! So I was in a group with Drew and this dude named Ethan. Drew being the person he is got in a load of trouble with the mission leader."

"That sounds like him" I say

"Anyways when she was giving us a walk through of what to do a fight broke out between two factionless and Ethan and I tried to run out there to help. The leader grabs our collars and makes Drew go separate them himself. When he got pulled into the fight they knocked him out! It was EPIC!" Uriah says with lots of enthusiasm. "Okay, now it is Four's turn" I say putting a hand on his leg.

"Let's see, I get to the office and start to work on my computer. Zeke walks in hungover about twenty minutes late and Jackson starts yelling at him. I get back to work on my computer. I take my lunch break and come here to eat with you all. That has been my day."

"Oh come on Four, give a little more detail then that!" Uriah says

"That is all that happened." Tobias says in a stern voice.

"Uggh!!! Why can't you give us a little more detail!" Uriah complains

"Because if I wanted to I would have joined Candor right? But I didn't do shut your mouth." Tobias says in the voice he used with Christina when she asked about his name.

"Trissy! It is your turn!" Uriah says in a high pitched voice.

"Don't call me that Ever! Anyways we had a meeting with Abnegation this morning and we agreed that we wouldn't let the police set foot in the factionless sector."

"How are we supposed to do our jobs!" Uriah looks angry

"Do it from inside trucks. Easy as that" I answer. "It was either that or the wall do you are welcome. Anyways as I was saying after the meeting Eric yelled at me and I explained it to him, I did some paperwork. A lot surprisingly about dauntless being drunk to the highest extent-"

"As we do" Uriah interrupted

"A lot of them were about Zeke. Did you know He has been missing and found ten times in the past year!"

"Yes, who do you think filed the missing persons reports?" Tobias says with a joking tone

"Not me!" Uriah says in a matter-of-fact voice. We all laugh then turn to Christina.

"Fine! I will do it! I learned how to use a tattoo applicatior and have people tattoos."

"A little more detail please." Will says

"There were a lot of weird ones. One guy asked for an angel and devil on his shoulders! That one was fun!"

"Thank you!" Will says.

"Hey guys!" Zeke says as he walks in

"Hey, we are talking about what we did today. Do you want to join" I say in a welcoming tone

"Only if I don't have to share"

"Ok! I point to an empty seat next to Christina and he sits down.

"Will, I do believe it is your turn."

"Alright where to start? Oh yeah! When I walk in Jackson introduces me to three people, Alex, Lilly, and Evan. I work on my computer and may or may not have spied on Christina for a little bit before a hungover idiot comes in and gets yelled at by Jackson. I go him some water so that he would shut up. Then, I heard Alex, Lilly, and Evan talking about a guy that Alex likes. I don't know who I just know it is a guy and she likes him." He says grinning.

"Ok that was a lot of information to take in at once" Christina says wide eyed. "And did I hear you say you spies on me?"

"Only for a minute!" he says Christina rolls her eyes and we start to eat again because we all only have five minutes before we have to get back to work. when the five minutes Is up we all get up and walk over to the corridor. Will stops me and let's the others go. "What's going on" I ask

"Had Caleb mentioned anything about a girl named Cara?" He asks

"No, who is Cara."

"She is my sister. I saw them together and my mind started going places. If he does please tell me."

"Maybe we should go talk to them." I suggest.

"I guess we could, but what if they aren't together?"

"Then we have nothing to worry about!" I say. I head back to the office to work for the rest of the day. "Let's meet tonight to go see them." Will says

"Ok" we have a plan and now we just have to execute it.

* * *

** Hey guys thank you for reading this chapter! This chapter was so much fun to write. I can't wait to write the next one. Expect it by Tuesday. Remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	10. 10

**Omg guys chapter 10!!! I apologize in advance for this chapter. I was really sick, so The only way I was even able to hold a phone in my hands without being in excruciating pain was to take two Guaifenesin, two pain killers, and two pamperin, and I still was late. Anyways I tried my hardest. I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

I walk down the hall and to my office. When I get there I see that Max is sitting on the bench next to the door. "Did you need something?" I ask

"Yes, though we need to talk about it privately." He whispers so quietly I can barely hear.

"Oh ok!" I say holding the door to my office for him to step inside.

"First things first, here are the papers. They are signed and ready to be sent to Abnegation." He puts the stack of papers on my desk.

"Thanks." I say "what do you need?"

"There has been suspicious activities going on in the other factions."

"Yes, and what does that have to do with dauntless?"

"It is a matter of security. We are the military faction. I think you can connect the dots." He says in a sarcastic tone

"Yes, what do we need to do."

"Well, I was thinking of having someone go undercover in each faction to see what they are up to."

"Yes, but who are you going to have do it?"

"That is why I needed to talk to you."

"Yes?" My heart starts to race. What if he knows I'm Divergent. What if that is what he wanted to talk to me about?

"I think you will be the best choice." Oh no, I think he knows! I have to keep my cool. I can't freak out!

"Why do you think that?" I say playing with a pen in my hands.

"I want it to be someone who we can trust. Who better to trust than a leader. Then, we have the problem that all the leaders have tattoos or piercings that can't be hidden. All except for you that is." Max explains

"So you want me to do it?"

"Yes, that won't be a problem will it?"

"It depends, how long in each faction?"

"A week." Max says straitening up in his seat. A week! That is four weeks away from dauntless! How am I supposed to do that?!

"Well don't you think that is a while to be away from my faction?"

"Yes, but this information is needed and you are a good fit for the position." This means being away from my friends for a month. Not to mention Tobias.

"May I have some time to think about this?"

"You have one day. I expect your answer tomorrow." This gives me a lot to think about. This sounds like an interesting trip. Heck, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I will miss my friends, but I will get to see the rest of the city. How am I going to do this? I want to do this, but I will miss my friends way too much. I need to talk to Tobias about this. When, though, when am I going to be able to talk to him? I am meeting up with Will tonight to go to Erudite. I guess I could talk to him in the morning. Yes, that is what I will do.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by without anything interesting. Now, I am on the platform waiting for both Will and the train.

"You ready?" I hear his voice behind me. It makes me jump and I punch him. "Wow, good punch" he says holding his jaw. "Here comes the train, it is now or never." The train comes rushing down the track. We start running next to it. I grab a handle and swing myself in. Will does the same. I stand at the edge leaning out to feel the wind against my face. "Still have the death wish I see?"

"Not a death wish. It is just living life to the fullest." I correct him.

"Okay" He says laughing.

"What is the plan?"

"Ok There are two choices here. We can either go and confront them immediately risking being incorrect or hide and watch."

Both have their pros and cons. "I vote hide and watch."

"Same." He states.

We watch as the Erudite tower comes up. We jump off close to a statue that looks like a bean. We hide in a bush and wait for Caleb. Caleb walks up and leans against the bean. "Cara!" Caleb quietly exclaimes trying not to wake everyone. A blonde girl walks up to him. She is no doubt Will's sister. She has the crease between her eyebrows and everything. She looks around then hugs him. He leans down and puts his lips to hers. _Oh god! This is actually happening._ "Don't you think it is a little inappropriate for me to be dating one of my instructors?" Caleb says moving his head away. "You keep on forgetting. I am not your instructor anymore. We are both members." She says running her hands through his hair. I start to get a burning feeling in my stomach. I can tell Will is too by the look of anger on his face. I shake my head no so that he doesn't jump out of the bush. "Yes, that does make sense." He turns his face back to Cara's and kisses her deeply. She starts to wrap her legs around his waist when Will repositions himself in the bush causing the leaves to rustle. "What was that?" Caleb says.

"I don't know. Should we check it out?" Cara says with fear in her voice. Caleb nods and takes her hand. They stalk towards the bush slowly. I try to get out, but my leg is stuck in a branch. I pull and pull trying to get out. Will stays behind. I motion for him to go, but he doesn't. It would be better for me to take the blow for this then both of us. "No man left behind." He whispers in my ear. I push him away, but he just walks back. I pull and pull trying to free my leg. I hear a pop and feel pain rush through my leg. Caleb moves the leaves out of the way to see me and Will. "Tris!" He yells his face getting red with anger. "Who's that?" Cara asks moving him out of the way so she can see. She looks at me then looks behind me. "Will? What the heck?!"

"Who's will?"

"I asked first!" Cara says louder with every word.

"Tris is my sister." Caleb says looking at me "now who is will?"

"He is my brother."

"Sounds like our siblings decided to pay us a visit!" Caleb says sarcastically I am surprised. He has never been one for sarcasm.

"Yes, and that is why my foot is stuck in a branch" I chime in

"Oh god! Beatrice? Are you hurt do we need to get a doctor?" There is the abnegation in him! I hate to admit it, but that is the part I miss most about him.

"No, I am fine. I just need some help getting up." Cara and Will grab my arms while Caleb comes and untangles my foot. "There is some swelling. We should get you to a doctor." Caleb says going back to his Erudite personality. "I am fine, it doesn't hurt."

"That is probably the adrenaline coursing through your bloodstream. I can get you to a doctor, then we are all going to have a discussion on why you are here." Will carries me to the infirmary. "What do we have here?" A doctor asks.

"Either fractured or sprained ankle."

"That should be an easy fix. Let me get an X-ray." They walk into a room with a glass screen. They give me a vest. When they hand it too me I drop it not expecting it to be that heavy. Caleb laughs. "It's a lead vest. It is going to be heavy." I stick my tounge out at him then put the vest on. They put my leg on a table. After a minute the doctor comes in with some pictures. "Luckily your ankle isn't broken." I sigh with relief. "It is, however, sprained." I tense up again. "Lucky you, though we have just developed a new serum that helps joints and bones repair. Take this and stay off your ankle for the rest of the night. In the morning it should be as good as new." He hands me a syringe. "I assume you don't like people giving you serum?"

"Yes, how did you know."

"Most dauntless are like that. The serum they give them shows them their worst fears. I came to the conclusion that most of them suffer from PTSD." I nod my head and put the needle to my neck. I stick the needle in and feel a slight prick. I press the plunger and the red liquid goes into my blood stream. I start to feel dizzy. "Dizziness is a side effect. It should stop in about two to three minutes." I nod and take off the vest. Will comes in and picks me up. We follow Caleb to an apartment. He unlocks the door and we walk inside. Will lays me down on the couch. "What were you doing here?" Caleb asks. I try to come up with a lie. "We wanted to see you two." Will says

"Then why did you hide in a bush?" He has us there. Will again comes up with an answer. "Tris fell and got stuck in the bush."

"Then why didn't you come and ask for help?"

"Tris and I didn't want to ruin your moment with Cara." Cara and Caleb turn bright red.

"Then why-"

"No more questions. Just because you are Erudite now doesn't mean you have to ask a bunch of questions." I interrupt.

Will turns around and gives me a smile he mouth "thank you" and turns back to Caleb and Cara.

"I don't believe it for one second."

"Why not?" I ask.

"There would have been a lot more noise if you had fallen and tried to get out." She explains. She has us there. Will turns around and we both nod. "I saw you two in the security system making plans for tonight."

"He told me and we decided that we would see what y'all were going to do." I explain

"You are such a hypocrite, Beatrice!" Caleb yells

"Don't call me that! I have told you! I go by Tris now!"

"I don't care what I call you! You expect me to just be fine with you dating that Four guy when you can't be fine about me dating Cara?!"

"I am sorry, but I am the hypocrite? You are the one who yelled at me for kissing Four And here you are kissing her!" I motion to Cara.

"I think we should all calm down. Will and Tris, was it?" I nod. "you can stay with us tonight."

"Thank you!" Will says hugging Cara.

She shows him to the guest bedroom and I sleep on the couch.

* * *

I wake up and look at the clock. It says 8:30

_Crap! _Tobias has already left for work. I run and get Will up. "What?" He asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I hope you don't mind being late, but we've got to leave like now." I say. He looks at the clock and his eyes open wide "we have two minutes till the train gets here!"

"Then we better start running!" I remark.

We run through the halls pushing our way through people. We make it to the platform right as the train arrives. I grab a handle and get in. I sit And look down. I notice the bruise on my ankle. I had forgotten about last night. We wait for twenty minutes or so before we jump off. When we jump off We starts running down the stairs to the pit. Will runs toward the control room, but I head back to the apartment to get ready. I get ready and head to work. "Do you have an answer?" Max asks as I walk down the hall to my office.

"I will after lunch." I say.

"You have until then."

* * *

**OMG GUYS I loved writing this chapter! **

**I do have some questions. **

**1\. How would you feel if I merged my two stories?**

**2\. What do you think should happen next?**

**3\. What did you think of the chapter.**

**Anyways thank you for reading remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	11. 11

**Hey guys this was a fun chapter to write. I hope you like it! I am extremely tired because I didn't get enough sleep last night. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

I step to my desk and go through the papers making sure everything was signed. I have to plan meeting with the police chief to discuss our plans. I dial their number on my phone.

"Hello?" A feminine voice says through the speaker.

"Hi, Is this the chief of police?"

"Yes, this is she. And who is this?"

"I am Tris, the new leader."

"Oh yes! Tris! I was told I would be getting a call from you. What is it you need to discuss?"

"Well,"

"Piper, call me Piper."

"Well, Piper, we have just gone over some things with Abnegation that involves the police force. I need to know when I can schedule a meeting with you to discuss the terms of the agreement."

"Yes," I hear screaming in the background

"Shut up! You dimwits! I am on the phone with a leader!" I hear her yell.

"What time should be good for you?"

"14:00 should be a good time."

"Thank you" I say "if there is any change in plans I will let you know."

"Great! Is that all? I have to go before my force gets themselves killed."

"Yes, that will be all." I say hanging up the phone. I laugh thinking about what Uriah must have been doing during all of this. Heck, he was probably the one who started whatever the yelling was! I log onto my computer to put the meeting on my schedule. I look at my inbox. There are a few new messages from Tobias. I go through all of them. They all are basically asking the same question: "where are you?"

I close my inbox and check the time. It has only been five minutes! I let out a groan and continue working. I have gotten deeper into stuff. Now, I am dealing with some of the more interesting crimes. I am looking over things like theft. Again! Lots of them have something to do With Zeke. I don't understand how someone could be so reckless! So far from what I have seen. He has stolen a pair of socks, whipped cream, cake, ink from the tattoo parlor, and a Banana? I don't even want to ask why. I can't keep a straight face as I go through all of these. I don't think I will ever understand this place. I try and try not to look at the clock, because it only makes time go by slower. It gets to be 12:25 after what felt like eternity of going through files. I get up and walk through the corridors. As I walk through I see Tobias leaning against the wall next to the control room. I sneak up behind him and put my arms around his waist. "Hey!" I say placing my head on his back. He pushes me off of him. I look to him and see hurt in his eyes. "Where were you last night, Tris?" He asks

"I went to Erudite to see my brother."

"Stop lying to me!" He says getting louder. "I saw you get off the train with Will this morning! I can't believe you would do this to me and Christina!" I look around and see that people are looking at us.

"Four! I didn't do anything with Will! I wouldn't even think of it! He is like my brother!" Oh God! That was a poor choice of words.

"You said you went to Erudite to see your brother. Are you talking about him?"

"No! I am not!"

"I don't think I can trust you anymore, Tris."

"Four! Listen to me! Nothing happened!" I make out tears streaming down my face

"Then what happened Tris, tell me?"

"Will saw Caleb with Cara on the security monitors."

"Yes, then what?!" Tobias says getting angry.

"Then we decided to go to see what was going on." I say through sobs

"What happened then?" Tobias asks with false enthusiasm.

"We hid in a bush and spied on them." I say. I finally stopped crying. "We got caught. When we tried to escape my leg got stuck. I sprained my ankle and couldn't walk on it. See." I lift up my pant leg and show him the bruise on my ankle. His face softens and he hugs me. "Are you alright?" He says "yes, I am fine." I reply leaning into the hug.

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't have doubted you!" He says.

"I forgive you." I say. I never took him for the jealous type, but I love him just the same now I know he can be "do you mind skipping lunch? I need to talk to you about something." I whisper in his ear. He nods and I grab his hand. We start walking towards the apartment when I see his face darken again. "What are you thinking about?" I ask

"If you weren't able to walk on your ankle. Then why are you able to walk on it now?"

"The Erudite developed a serum to help heal bones overnight." I explain. He nods and squeezes my hand tighter. I don't ever want him to let go. I think he feels the same way. When we get to the apartment I take my key card out and place it in the scanner. It unlocks and we walk inside. Tobias heads straight for the kitchen. He pulls out flour, eggs, milk, cheese, and tomato sauce. He starts to mix flour, eggs, and milk in a bowl to make a dough. "I didn't know you could cook." I say.

"I guess that is another thing you can add to the list." He says pounding the dough on the table. "Can you flatten this out?" He asks. I wash my hands and flatten the dough out into a circle while Tobias pre-heats the oven. He comes over and moves my hands away. I go over to the other side of the island and sit on the stool. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Tobias asks spreading tomato sauce all over the dough.

"I got a job offer." He looks up with a surprised look.

"I thought you were a leader." He says

"Yes, I am. I would still be a leader if I took the job." He looks confused he is still pouring the sauce. "Watch out!" I say. The sauce was pouring over the sides. He looks down and moves the jar out of the way. He spreads out the sauce with a spoon. "What would this job be?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Fine." He puts his left hand on his heart and his right hand in the air. "I promise." I laugh at this movement. "I would be going undercover in each faction."

"What? Like you would be a part of each faction?"

"Yes, but it would only be a week in each."

"That is a whole month!"

"Yes, I would be away from dauntless for a month."

"I don't understand why can't they have someone else do it?"

"They want a leader and I am the only one that can be disguised easily." He nods understandingly

"What am I going to do without you?" He asks.

"I don't know." I say

"Tris, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You have to go."

"But, I am going to miss you!"

"Screw me! You need to think about yourself."

"You are apart of me." I say. I know it sounds cliche, but it is true.

"I wish there was a way I could go with you." He says

"What if there is!" I exclaim

_Beep Beep.Beep _the oven goes off letting us know it is ready. "Hold that thought!" He says. He sprinkles cheese on the dough and puts it in the oven. He turns back around. "What was it you were saying?" He asks

"What if there is a way we can both go?"

"How would that be possible?"

"If They can disguise me I am sure they can disguise you too." He smiles and nods. He hugs me. We break away and I kiss him. I start to melt into his arms. His tounge brushes up against my lower lip asking for an entrance and I grant it immediately. "Mmm" Is all I manage to get out when we start walking toward the couch. I feel my stomach start to tighten. We lay on the couch him on top of me. kissing. My hand starts to go to the them hem of his shirt. I stop myself. I break away "we can stop if you want." He says in a gentle voice. My heart is racing. I nod and he sits up "I am so sorry." He says

"No, it isn't your fault." I say my face turning bright red.

"But it is." He says in a guilty tone. I put a hand on his shoulder

"No, it isn't. Stop beating yourself up over nothing." I hear a knock at the door and we stiffen up. I walk over to the door and answer. "Hey!" Christina says pushing her way in "you weren't in the dining hall."

"Yes, and there is a reason for that." Tobias says.

"Ooooh" Christina says lifting her eyebrows at me.

"No." I say

"But."

"No." I say even more sternly. I know exactly what she was thinking. I walk her out the door. She pulls me into the hallway. "Tell me the truth did you and Four do any addition, multiplication?" I laugh at what she just said

"No, and that is the worst joke I have ever heard." She rolls her eyes and I walk back inside closing the door.

"Please tell me you did not just hear that."

"Every word." He says laughing

The egg timer buzzed and Tobias goes to the oven. He pulls out the food and places it on a plate. He puts the plate on the table. I walk over and he pulls a chair out for me I sit in it. "Thank you." He sits down in the chair across from mine. "Grab a slice." He says

"What is it?" I ask he laughs

"I forgot how little you know from Abnegation! It's Pizza."

He takes a slice and I do the same. I copy everything he does. When I take a bite I tilt my head back. "Where did you learn to make this?"

"Hana taught me some basic recipes when I became a member."

"Well, this is one of the best things I have eaten."

"Thank you!" He says. We finish up the food by 13:15

"We have ten minutes till lunch break is over. Do you mind coming with me to give max my answer?" I ask

"I don't. Especially since this has to do with me as well." We collect and clean the dishes together. After doing the dishes we walk out the door and head to Max's office. I knock. "Come in!" He yells through the door. "Ah Tris. Oh and Four! Are you still a no on that offer?" He asks Tobias

"Yes sir." Tobias answers

"What is your answer, Tris?"

"Yes" I say

"Great!" He says enthusiastically

"Under one condition." He sighs and puts his hand to his head.

"What is it?"

"Four gets to come with me." There is silence in the office for a minute.

"That seems fair. The mission starts in one week. don't tell anyone, we can't have anyone knowing just in case." We nod. "Oh and Four?" Tobias turns around "yes?"

"Are you sure you don't want to take me up in that offer. The benefits are better."

"Yes. I am very sure." He says.

We walk out of the office and I head into mine. Tobias follows me. He kisses me on the forehead "see you after work." I nod

"Unless you have plans to go to Candor with Christina."

"Now that I think about it-" I say joking around

"Are you serious?"

"No." I say lightly pushing him we both laugh and I sit down in my chair as Tobias walks out of the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I got the idea for tris going to the different factions from another fanfiction called Fourandsix FourandTris. **

**I thought it was annoying that someone who had an aptitude for Erudite couldn't come up with this solution, so I did it myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to get it out today. (Even though I will probably get it out like a minute before midnight) anyways remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	12. 12

**Hey guys sorry for the late post! I will explain why at the end. This chapter is in Uriah's POV I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Uriah's POV:

People were piled up on top of each other. I was against a wall trying to keep from getting pulled into the fight. Sure, I was a good fighter, but I don't think I want to get involved in this. "Shut up! You dimwits!" I hear Piper yell "I am on the phone with a leader!" I hope it isn't Tris. She would automatically assume it was me who started it. I don't want that spreading around. The men keep on fighting. She hangs up the phone and walks over. She puts her hand to her mouth and gives a sharp whistle. "What did I tell you to do?!" She demands. "Everyone give me twenty right now!" She yells. Everyone gets to the ground and starts doing push-ups. I don't argue I just do it. We had just gotten back from our morning patrol. She paces back and forth as we do our pushups. "Alright! Everyone stop. Next time you want to fight try not to do it while I am on the phone with one of the people that out rank all of us."

Everyone looks confused. She lets out a sigh "a leader."

Everyone stands and straightens up. "We all have to do our afternoon patrol quickly, because I have a meeting at 14:00 and I can't have anyone out here without my supervision" she says "squadron five, you are in the tent" Ethan groans. He leads us over to the tent. We have some medical staff with us. No doubt they are here to help those who get hurt. He walks us over to a cabinet full of green liquid. "Peace serum." He says "this stuff is mainly used in Amity, but we use it here to keep the factionless from killing each other." He pulls out a syringe. And starts to twist it around in front of his face."The smaller they are the smaller the dosage" he puts the syringe he just pulled out up and walks to the desk. "Come on." He says. We walk to the desk with him and he pulls out a bag. "I assume you didn't bring lunch?"

"No." We say

"Here." He pulls out an assortment of sandwiches. We each grab one and eat it. We wait for what felt like hours for someone to come in. She is fighting the police trying to loosen their grip. They strap her to the chair and Ethan walks over to her. He motions for us to come over. "Uriah I think you understand how to do this." He says measuring out the peace serum. "Yes I do." I reply taking the syringe from him. I walk over to the woman and move her hair out of the way. She strains and I insert the needle into her neck. I press the plunger and watch as the green liquid goes into her system. She starts to doze off. She wakes up smiling. "Hi." She says "it isn't very nice to have me all strapped up." She says. I come over and unstrap her. "Thank you." She says booping my nose.

"No problem" I help her down and she stumbles. I catch her.

"You're cute." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I am also taken." I say walking her to the exit. She pouts.

"I am sure whoever your with won't find out." She whispers in my ear.

"I don't think she would like that though." I say pulling her off me.

"Uriah, stop flirting for a sec. we need her name." Ethan yells

"No need to yell." The girls says

"What's your name?" I ask

"Avery." She says

"Avery." I say louder "that is a nice name."

Ethan writes something down on the sheet of paper. I walk her out the tent and put her in one of the trucks. They drive away and I walk back.

* * *

Nothing else happened at work. I get on the train and go back to dauntless. Everyone else is with me. Piper has a meeting and we have to leave with her so we aren't out there without any supervision. I jump out at the building and walk to the door. I open it and walk down the stairs. Everyone is still at work, so I go to the training area. I punch a bag for a while. At 15:00 I realize that the dependents are getting back from school around this time. I don't have anything else to do, so why not make some new friends. I go to the dining hall to see if anyone is there. No doubt about it there are the older kids. They are eating snacks and doing Homework. I look at on guy all alone just eating a price of cake. He is pale and blonde with big blue eyes. You couldn't tell from his posture right now, but he looked to be tall. He keeps looking over at a girl and a guy kissing on the other side of the room. I slide into the chair next to him. "Hey!" I say. He jumps and looks at me

"Hi." He says in a sad tone.

"Cheer up!"

"I don't think I can."

"What's wrong?" I ask. I don't like talking about feelings, but I can't leave a guy like this!

"See those two over there." He nods to the two kissing.

"Yeah."

"She was my girlfriend and he was my best friend."

"So he stole your girl?" I ask. He nods. That is just cold! You do not do that to a person!

I stand up and walk over to them. "Hey." I say when I get there. They startle and I smirk. "Do you know who that is over there?" I ask pointing to the boy.

"Yeah, that's Bentley." The guy says.

"Was he your friend?" I ask

"Yeah, he is."

"I doubt that." I say

"What do you mean?"

"Friends don't steal other friends girls." I say. He stands up. He is probably about two or three inches taller than me.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks. I punch him in the gut and he doubles over. I then punch him in the jaw.

"That." I say walking away.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Bentley says obviously cheered up.

"You know it!"

"I wish I had a brother or someone who would do that!" He says

"you don't have a brother?" I ask

"I do, but he is six." I smile

"So you are an older brother?"

"Yes."

"I am a younger brother."

"Lucky!" He says

"Are you kidding me the eldest is always the favorite!" I say. It has been obvious my entire life. Zeke was the favorite child.

"No way! The youngest gets the most attention!" He argues back. I push him slightly. "What's your name?" He asks

"Uriah." Ianswer

"I am-"

"Bentley. Your ex-best friend told me."

"Yes."

"So, What do you say we prank my older brother?" I ask.

"I don't know, who is it?"

"Zeke Pedrad."

"He is a prank legend! Aren't you worried about starting a prank war?" He asks

"We have been in one for five years." I say. I remember the first shot like it was yesterday. He put pink hair dye in my shampoo. It's the oldest trick in the book, but oh did it start a prank war."now do you want to help me or not?"

"Count me in." He says

"Follow me my apprentice." I say getting up. My ban on the store has just been lifted, so I can actually go buy things now. "Why are we at the store?" Bentley asks

"We need some things."I reply

"Like what?"

"Two air horns, Pop-it's, googlie eyes, and sticky notes."

"Sounds like the shopping list of an insane person." He says

"Who said I wasn't insane?" We grab everything on my list.

"Follow me." I say walking towards Zeke' a apartment. Last time I was here I stole his spare key card. I pull it out of my pocket and show it to Bentley.

"Where did you get that?" He asks

"I stole it."

"Aren't you worried you'll get caught?" He ask

"Nah" I shake my head. I insert the key card and the door unlocks. I walk in.

"Take the googlie eyes." I say

"What do you want me to do with them?" He asks

"Put two on every item in the fridge."

"So put faces on them?" I nod. While he is doing that I am going to set up the other pranks. First prank is for the door. I find the duct tape in his junk drawer and tape it to the wall. Now, when he opens the door the air horn will go off! The second prank is very similar. I take another air horn and put it under his office chair. When he sits in it the air horn will go off. The third prank is simple. I put a sticky note on the back of his mouse. Now he can't use it. I, of course saved the best for last. I put pop-it's on the bottom of the toilet seat so that when either him or Shauna sits on it it will pop!

"Done!" I hear Bentley say. I look in the fridge and see eyes everywhere. I grab one last sticky note and write "we're watching you." On it. I stick it on the fridge and set up hidden cameras. We clean up the area and leave before anyone can get home. We walk to my apartment and connect the computer to the cameras. Shauna walks in the door. _HONK_ the air horns go off and freak her out. She shrugs it off and closes the door. "Yeah, mhm, ok lyne, I have to go. I am going to surprise Zeke tonight." She says. "Yeah, it's our anniversary. I am making a slideshow and dinner. Mhm I know sweet. I have to go. Bye." She walks into the bathroom. _POP _the pop-it's go off and she screams. I watch her walk out of the bathroom. Her eyes are wide open. Bentley and I are rolling on the ground laughing at this point. She walks over to the computer. She sits down in the chair and the air horn goes off. She rips it from the chair and throws it. Then she tries to make the slide show using the mouse. She is banging the mouse against the desk. She turns it upside down and there is the sticky note. "Love Uriah." She reads aloud. Her face gets bright red with anger. She rips off the sticky note and works on the slideshow. There were pictures of them on their first date and lots more. When she finished she went to the kitchen to make dinner. She grabs the pasta and opens the fridge to grab out the marinara sauce. "What the hell!!" She yells when she opens the fridge. She pulls out her phone. She calls me, but I don't pick up. She then calls Zeke. "Listen up! All I tried to do was have a romantic evening with my boyfriend for our anniversary. But, no your stupid, immature prank war got in the way! I don't care if this Prank war is older than our relationship. No, You are going to come home right now and help fix dinner to make up for it!" She yells. "I don't care if you are at work. What, am I talking too loud? Can the entire office hear me? Well you listen up here!!! You are going to have your butt in this apartment in the next five minutes helping me make dinner for our romantic night, or you can stay at work and forget about the entire night as a whole! And I mean everything!" She yells "Yes this is about your stupid prank war!! What else would it be about? No, I am not on my period!!! Shut up and get your butt home now. Good bye!" She says. She plops down on the couch and let's out a sigh. Zeke bursts through the door a minute later out of breath. "Good, you can make dinner." She says. I turn off the monitor and we start laughing. "So that's your brother's girlfriend I assume." Bentley asks

"Yeah why."

"Just curious."

I look at my watch. "Come on, I have some other people I want you to meet." I say. He hasn't met Four, Tris, Will, Christina, or Marlene yet!

* * *

**Thats right! I am merging stories!!! Sorry for the delay. My phone died and I couldn't find my charger. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did! Remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	13. 13

**I don't really have much to say right now, but I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris' POV

The meeting with Piper had just ended. Like I thought, she wasn't too happy with the news. I convinced her to go through with it, but it took a little longer than I would've liked. My phone buzzes. "Tris so help me God, the next time you see Uriah he is going to be in a wheelchair!" An unknown number texts me

"Who are you and What did he do this time?"

"Shauna, and He broke into our apartment and set up some pranks! That's what!!"

"I will talk with him."

"No, not until after I give Uriah a piece of my mind!"

"Stay away from him right now, ok."

"Uggh Fine!"

"I have to go."

"Bye"

"Bye" I save Shauna's number to my contacts. It is better to know who is talking to me next time she needs something. I gather all of my things and walk out of the office; locking the door behind me. I walk down the corridors till I see Uriah running with a boy behind him. "Trissy!!" He says coming to a halt.

"I told you not to call me that!" I punch him in the arm.

"I see you have been working on that." He says putting his hand on his arm. I smile.

"And who is this?" I ask putting my hand out for him to shake. I still feel awkward shaking hands, but I still do it.

"Bentley." He says.

"Hi, I am Tris."

"Nice to meet you tris."

"Okay that is enough! We have to go find the others!" He runs off. I try to grab his arm, but am too slow. I choose not to chase after him. Instead, I go to the training room. I shoot at a target for a while and then start throwing knives.

Someone covers my eyes before I can pick up another knife. "Guess who." He says

"Four," I choose to use his alias just in case anyone else joined him. "It isn't safe to do that to someone with a knife in their hands."

"Since when did you care about safety?" He asks putting his hands on my waist.

"Since it was my boyfriend who was unsafe." I say. I feel him smile as he kisses the top of my head. He grabs three knives and steps to the target next to mine. He throws the first one and lands just a little to the left.

"Your aim has gotten worse." I say

"That may be because I haven't thrown knives since I threw them at you."

"That long huh?" I ask, still throwing knives.

"Yup." The next one he throws lands closer to the middle. The last one lands perfectly in the middle.

"Like riding a bike." He says.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Let me test that.." I grab the knives from the board and stand there

"I'm not doing it." He says

"Why not? You have done it before."

"Last time I was forced to by Eric."

"And this time you are forced to by me." I say

"Fine, but I am not cutting your ear this time."

"I am perfectly fine with that!" I yell. He breathes in and throws the first one. It hits about an inch away from my cheek.

"I think you can do better than that" I say

"Oh you think?" He asks. He takes another knife from his hand and throws. This one lands right above my head.

"Last one." I say. The last deep breath, he pulls back and throws. This one lands opposite of the knife next to my cheek. If I leaned to the left at all I would feel the coolness of the metal.

"Don't make me do that ever again." He says

"Why? That was fun!"

"Maybe for you!"

"But I was thinking we might do that this initiation."

"Are you mad?"

"No, it would be fun!"

"You are mad! I am dating a crazy person!" He says putting his fingers through his hair. I collect the knives and laugh.

"No, but I do keep getting told I have a death wish."

"Huh, I would have never guessed!" He says in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't." I say. I look over to the door and see Bentley in the doorway wide-eyed with his mouth wide open.

"Hey!" I yell motioning for him to come over. His face goes back to normal and he walks over.

"Who's this?" Tobias asks

"This is-" I say before Bentley interrupts

"Bentley"

"Hi Bentley, I am-"

"Four, I have heard loads about you!"

"From who?"

"From Uriah."

"What exactly did you hear from him." Tobias asks wearily

"Something, something, Tris's boyfriend, something, something, big brother, something something. Instructor."

"Sounds about right." I say laughing

"Did you seriously let him throw knives at you?" Bentley asks. Changing the subject.

"Yeah."

"You are crazy!" He says

"That is what I have been trying to tell her!" Tobias says.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" I ask

"Uriah gave me the leftover Pop-it's from one of our pranks. I was going to put them in the punching bags." I roll my eyes. He walks over to the punching bags. Tobias grabs his wrist.

"Don't you dare." He says. Bentley stops frozen. He nods and turns around.

"Give is the Pop-it's." I say putting my hand out. He puts the box in my hand.

"Bye! I am going to go find Uriah!"

"He's probably already in the dining hall!" Tobias yells. Bentley runs out the door "let's be honest the reaction to the pop-its would be hilarious" I say. Tobias nods.

"Come on, we should probably monitor those two." He says

"Your right. They will probably blow up the compound if we don't." I say. We walk out of the training room and follow Bentley to the dining hall.

* * *

**hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter! I flew a kite today and it stayed up for like an hour fifteen minutes! That was cool! Anyways remember, stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	14. 14

**Hey guys! Something awesome happened to me! If you want to find out you will have to read the chapter and look at the bottom A/N! This is a extra long chapter. The next few might be like that. I also now have a role play forum for Divergent! It is called 2020 Divergent RP it would mean a lot iffyou would check it out! Anyways, I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tris POV (one week later)**

"Why didn't we do this last night?!" Tobias says frantically searching around

"Because they gave us our clothes like ten minutes ago... where is the-"

"Toiletries!" He yells throwing a bag at me. I was in the middle of folding one of his red shirts and placing it in our bag. It hits me.

"Ow!" I say laughing. I keep on placing clothes in the bag. "When does the train come?"

"About one hour ago."

"OH MY GOD!" I scream

"Relax! It doesn't actually come for another five minutes." Like that makes it better! I could live with taking the next train, but now I only have five minutes!!! I stuff the rest of our clothes into the bag.

"Let's go!" I yell. He grabs the bag that I had forgotten to pick up after he threw it at me. We run through the corridors trying not to make a noise. We have to leave at three in the morning so that no one sees or hears us leaving. We told our friends that we had wall duty for the next month. Hopefully that should be enough for them to not get suspicious. We run out the door to the platform to meet Max.

"You're late." He says

"We didn't miss the train, so I prefer the term on time." I say out of breath.

"Here are your profiles. Stay low and try not to draw too much attention to yourself." We nod. He hands us two files, turns around, and walks away. He stops and looks back. "For the next week you are the people in these files. You will follow the description to a T. You will live, breath, and think like your assigned person." He turns back around and walks through the door to the compound.

"Come on, the train is almost here." Tobias says. We walk to the edge of the platform and wait. The train comes rushing by and we run right next to it. Tobias pulls himself in while I still run beside the car. Instead of letting me pull myself in he scoops me up. I let out a little scream when he does so.

"Shhhh" Tobias says putting a hand over my mouth. "We are trying to stay quiet. Can you do that?" I nod and he removes the hand.

"Put me down." I say laughing. He does as he was requested. I sit down to look at the file. It has everything we would need. A key to a house, ID's, and a briefing of what we were supposed to be like. Tobias lets out a snicker. "What?" I ask

"My name is a TREE!" He just about gets out through his laughing.

"What?!" I ask stealing his files. I read it.

Name: Cedar Woodley.

Age: 18

Birth faction: Amity

Faction: Amity

Cedar is a quiet boy who doesn't like to be around people. He gets nervous when meeting new people and usually stays quiet and against the wall. He usually works in the kitchens helping the chefs with making bread, pie, and other foods.

"Oh my god!" I say laughing

"Let's see yours." He says. I slowly open the file and move the ID card and keys out of the way.

Serenity White

Age:16

Birth faction: Candor

Faction: Amity

Serenity is usually a very sweet, gentle girl. She likes to socialize and enjoys the company of many. She usually works in the orchard harvesting peaches, apples, and other fruits.

"Why do you get to be social?" Tobias asks

"Because I was the one who was actually assigned the mission." I say laughing. We are starting to come close to the wall. Right outside of it are the Amity farms and compound. "Come on, Cedar." I say jumping off the train. "Fine, Serenity." He says jumping right after me. "How is this supposed to work anyways?" He asks

"I have no idea. Let's worry about that once we are actually in the compound." We walk to the gate. Max had made sure that people would let us through to get to the compound. 

"Hi!" A voice says in the shadows. I grab a branch. Being in Amity means no weapons, so I have to use my surroundings.

"Relax, I am here to help." They say coming out of the shadows. I can just make out the figure of a woman. She looks to be about my mothers age. 

"My name is Lilly, this is River." A man no older than Tobias comes out from behind the wall.

"Hello." He comes and hugs us. Being hugged by a complete stranger is weird. I stiffen up when he hugs me. He laughs. 

"You are going to have to learn how to hug if you are going to be here...Follow me." He walks us over to a small hut. I take my key and unlock it. The place was small, but had all the essentials. 

"Where's the kitchen?" I ask

"We all eat together in the cafeteria. It helps bring us closer as a family." River says

"But you aren't a family." 

"We believe that your faction is your family. Wake up is supposed to be in one hour. I would recommend you get changed." He says hugging us one last time. He walks to the door and walks out. "This is going to be a long week." I say throwing myself on the bed. "Tell me about it." Tobias says doing the same thing. We get changed into our amity clothes. They are actually quite comfortable. At 6:00 people start waking up. I help Tobias adjust his collar to cover his tattoo. "Let's get down to the cafeteria for breakfast." I say. 

"Do we have to?" He whines

"Yes, we don't want to act suspicious. Come on." He groans and walks out the door with me. The sky is pink from the sun rising. We walk taking in the smell of grass. "I assume I have to go to the kitchen." Tobias grumbles walking through the door with me.

"Put a smile on your face." I say pushing his arm. He gives me a cheesy grin. "Better" the cafeteria is full of people. Talking and laughter engulfs the room. 

"Bye" Tobias says planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye." I walk over to a table to sit. Breakfast isn't going to be ready for a little while so I might as well sit and wait. I go over to one of the tables with an empty seat. There was a blonde boy talking and laughing with some others. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" I ask tapping his shoulder.

"No, I don't belie- Beatrice? What are you doing here?" He asks turning around. I barely recognized him, except for the voice. That was the voice of Robert Black. 

* * *

**Tobias' POV:**

After kissing Tris, excuse me, Serenity Goodbye I walk into the kitchen. There were two people in there. Lilly was standing over the counter mixing a batter and a boy who wasn't much younger than Tris was kneading a dough. "Umm, Mom." He says after noticing that I was standing there. She looks up from the batter and smiles brighter.

"Oh, Cedar! I forgot you were going to be in the Kitchen today! This is my son, Asher. He volunteered to work with me in the kitchens today." Asher turns around. He doesn't look all that much like his mother, except for the eyes. Their eyes are almost identical. He doesn't look very Amity either. Sure, he has the smile, but his posture was heavy like he was angry or upset. "Hi." I say putting my hand out for him to shake. Stupid! I quickly retract my hand and run my fingers through my hair. I step in and hug him. It is quite odd to be hugging someone I barely even know. I went from Abnegation where Marcus would keep me in the house, and when I was outside if I made any physical contact with anyone I would most definitely be dead before the next morning. To dauntless where If you try to hug someone you barely know you will likely end up on your back within seconds, so this definitely feels very weird. I back away and he goes back to kneading the dough. "Will you please mix this? I have to heat the pan." Lilly says handing me a bowl and whisk. I mix the batter as she heats the pans.

"What are you making?" I ask

"Pancakes, toast, and oatmeal with fruit." She replies. "You can stop mixing." I stop and hand her the bowl. She pours some of the batter into the pan. "What do you need me to do now?" I ask

"Everything else is done. Can you please go set it up?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." I say grabbing the tub of oatmeal." I put it in one of the empty spots. I do the same with the toast. "Where is the fruit?" I Ask

"Oh dear! I forgot to cut the fruit!" She exclaims flipping the pancakes.

"Don't worry," I say "I have some excellent skills with knives." I say grabbing one and an apple. I dice it up real quickly and put it in the tub. I do the same with more apples, some strawberries, and some peaches. Lilly puts the pancakes in a bin and places it at the beginning of the line. I place the fruit at the end with some sugar, cinnamon, and maple syrup. Lilly pulls a rope and the screen that was separating us from the cafeteria lifts. Everyone gets in a long straight line. We feed everyone giving them a little bit of everything. It was very organized. Everyone who received food would say "please" and "thank you" or even "bless you" when they left. I assume being a Dauntless chef is a lot worse. I grab myself a plate with a pancake, toast, oatmeal with sugar, and strawberries. Lilly made the perfect amount for everyone to get one of everything. I walk out of the kitchen to find Tris and sit down.

* * *

**Tris POV (happening while Tobias is helping Lilly):**

"Who's Beatrice?" I ask Robbert

"Stop it, I would know you anywhere in anything." He says pulling the chair out for me. "Please join us. We are playing a card game." He gives me seven cards. It is some sort of matching game. We take turns matching one of our cards to the one in the middle. The first one to discard all their cards is the winner. "Now answer me, why are you here Beatrice?" He asks playing one of his cards.

"I told you, My name is Serenity and I don't know who Beatrice is." I say.

"Stop lying, please." He says calmly.

"Look, Robbert, please leave me alone, Like I said, my name is Serenity and I don't know a Beatrice."

"Ha, I never told you my name!" He says quietly.Crap! "Now what are you doing here?"

"Come with me." I say dragging him by the arm. I pull him outside so that no one can hear us.

"Beatrice!" He says hugging me. "Did you make it in dauntless?" He asks. I forgot that I haven't seen him since we toured the wall. Wow!

"Yes, I made it in Dauntless. That is actually why I am here." I say

"What? If your in dauntless how come you are in Amity?" He asks

"You are Amity right?" I ask

"Yes."

"Then you would do anything to keep the peace. Right?"

"Yes"

"If you tell anyone what I am about to tell you it will end in war." I say This time he just nods. I take a deep breath in. "I am staying in amity for the week as a mission for Dauntless. My name is Serenity while I am here, and you can't ask anything about Dauntless, Abnegation, or about the mission. Someone might over hear us."

"Okay." He says. We walk back inside and get into the line that was forming. We get a pancake, a piece of toast, and some oatmeal with peaches. We sit down back at our table and start eating. I must admit, this is really good. I can't show that I am enjoying it, because this is a normal Amity breakfast, but boy am I! Tobias is walking down the isles looking for a place to sit.

When he walks down this isle he sits next to me. "Hey, T...F..." I take a calm steady breath. I swear to God this is going to get confusing. "Cedar." I say slowly. He smiles as he eats his food. He is supposed to be the shy type, so I guess not talking is a part of having to be shy. We finish breakfast and Robert leads me to the orchards. The sweet smell of rotting apples and dirt fill my nose. "This is where you will be working until chores start at 2:00."

"We are up that late?!" I exclaim. Oh wait! I forgot! Amitys don't use military time. He means 2:00 in the afternoon. He laughs and shows me how to pick the fruit. I do so, waiting for something to actually happen. The strength I got from dauntless is definitely helping with climbing the trees to pick some of the fruit closer to the top of the trees. At 2:00 a bell goes off signaling that it is time for chores. I walk over to the cafeteria to see what I will be doing today. Tobias and I both walk over to Lilly at the same time. "Cedar will be doing deliveries. Serenity will be doing day care." She points over to a small building with a playground. "River should be there waiting for you." She says.

"Thank you," I say whilst walking over to the building she pointed to. I knock on the door and a girl opens it. "River," she yells "someone's here."

"What? Who?" He asks coming to the door "oh, Serenity!l. Come on in!" He holds the door wide open.

"I am supposed to be doing daycare for my chore today." I say

"Yes, you will be working with Rosie in the kindergarten section." He motions for the girl to come to him. "Hi." She says

"Hi."

"Come with me, today we are going to be doing an arts and Crafts class!" She says smiling. I walk with her into a room that is brightly painted.

"Okay everyone!" She says in a really sweet voice "today we have a new teacher! Her name is Miss Serenity! Everyone say hi to Miss serenity!"

"Hi Miss Serenity." They all day together. Children are adorable!

"Hello boys and girls!" I say "do you know what we are doing today?!"

"Arts and Crafts!" They say

"That's right! We are going to do arts and crafts today! Now, let's all be real quiet so that we can hear Miss Rosie speak." This is more for me than anyone. I never did arts and crafts growing up, so this is all new to me. Rosie explains how to string beads, make cards, and paint pots. I help with painting pots. After pick-up, I look a mess. Not to mention I haven't gotten a wink of sleep. I go straight home. Tobias is already waiting there for me. "What happened to you?" He asks when I walk in. My dress was covered in paint of every colour and my hands were covered in glitter.

"Kindergarten. That's what." I say falling on the bed. I don't even bother to change clothes. All I want to do is shut my eyes for a bit. Just a few minutes and I will be back to the energy filled me. I shut my eyes and fall asleep in a snap.

* * *

**hey guys! That was a good chapter! So today I discovered my best friend was my cousin. It isn't like super close, but we are related and that is super cool! I liked this chapter. Anyways remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	15. 15

**OMG GUYS CHAPTER 15?! This wouldn't be possible without your support! I post twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but if there isn't a new one you will want to check on Wednesday and Friday because I Usually post really late at night. Ok guys, I am a girl so I can't really get into a guys head and know what they are thinking, but I tried. Anyways, Enjoy!"**

* * *

**Tobias POV:**

Tris fell asleep as soon as she got home. I don't know what to do, but I can't wake her up. She looks too peaceful. I kiss her on the forehead and leave. I think I am going to go on a walk until it is dinner time. I stroll through the orchard taking in the scenery. There is something about the amity orchards that is very pleasant to me. I don't know if it is the silence or the scent, but it just feels peaceful. I hear the bells signaling that dinner is ready. I walk back to the hut to see if Tris is awake. She is still fast asleep. Her face is covered in glitter and paint is splattered across her crimson dress. I walk down to the cafeteria to get some food. I didn't have to work dinner because I worked breakfast. Grabbing a tray, I get into line. There were very few people behind me. "Thank you." I say quietly trying to act shy while the man running the line gives me some vegetables. I walk through the rest of the line and at the end my plate has steamed vegetables, some fruit, a piece of bread, and a slice of apple pie. I sit down at the table with no one in it in the corner. I eat my food quietly as I try to listen to conversations going on around me. It all just sounded like jumbled up words.

"Excuse me," a squeaky voice says behind me.

"Yes?" I say quietly

"Is this chair taken?"

"Umm..no..no it's not."

"Perfect!" She places her tray on the table and Sits down. I am trying my best to not draw attention to myself. "So, what's your name?" She asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I..Um..I am Cedar." I say putting my head down.

"Cedar's a nice name." She says putting a hand on my leg. I straighten up as she does this. I can't believe it! I left Dauntless and still girls are hitting on me can't they see I'm with...oh! No one knows I'm with her here. Crap.

"Thank you." I say moving my chair away from her. I clear my throat. She moves closer to me.

"I'm going to go." I say standing up. She stands up next to me.

"Why don't you stay?"

"Will you please just leave me the hell alone?!" I snap. She gets an offended look on her face and walks away. I just broke character didn't I? Uggh this is going to be harder than I thought. I walk home extremely tired. "Hey," I say walking in the front door. Tris was still asleep. She was sprawled out on the bed taking up almost all of it. It's crazy how a woman of such little size can take up so much space. I move her carefully so that she is on her side and cover her up in a blanket. I slip under the covers on my side and close my eyes. It takes me a while to fall asleep.

* * *

I jump awake. I can't remember any part of the nightmare I was having; just my heart racing when I wake up. I look at my watch to see it is 5:00. I groan and get up. Tris is still asleep. God, it has been about twelve hours! I go to take a shower. The water is freezing cold. I was just getting the soap out of my hair when the water turned off. These time limits suck! I change into a red shirt and pants and walk into the bedroom.

"Hey." I say softly she doesn't respond. "Hey... Tris, you have to get up." I say pulling the covers off of her. She tenses up and opens her eyes.

"What day is it?" She asks

"It's Tuesday. You slept through the night."

"That long?"

"Yes, that long." She gets up.

"Oh my god! I am still covered in glitter and paint?!" She screams. She runs to the bathroom to take a shower. The water starts running. When she gets out she is wearing a Green dress and her hair is in a towel. The bells ring. "Come on!" She says "I'm starving!" We walk together to the cafeteria. Today I work In the afternoon, so I can eat breakfast with her. We get our pancake, oatmeal, and fruit and sit down. We eat our breakfast as normal and go to work. Today I am working in the fields. It is a pretty simple job. Just plant the seeds and collect the crops. Its just repetitive motion. After a while it did get boring and I did start to get a sun burn on my face. Working outside does have its cons. After work I head to the kitchen to help prepare dinner. It was the same as last night with bread, vegetables, fruit, and pie. I got to help with making the bread. The recepie called for this green liquid. I don't know what it is, but I don't think bread usually has that in it. I shrug it off and continue to make the bread. We serve everyone like we did yesterday and grab ourselves something to eat. Tris is waiting at the door. "Follow me." She says when I walk out.

"Why?"

"You aren't Erudite. No questions." She grins and pulls my arm

"Where are we-"

"Ah that's a question!" She pulls me out the door and towards the orchard.

"What are you-"

"Question!" She says bringing me deeper and deeper into the trees. "Trust me,"

"Fine." I mean she wouldn't kill me, would she? We get further and further into the orchard to a small clearing. In the clearing there is a blanket.

"What's all this." I say surprised she didn't interrupt me.

"It's called a picnic. Do you not remember doing these after church on Sundays in Abnegation?"

"Do you really think I got out that much?" I say crossing my arms

"Oh yeah. Right." She says. We still have our trays of food. "Sit down." She says motioning to the blanket. I sit and look up at the clear night sky.

"It's beautiful." I say

"Well, you might want to eat before your food gets cold." She says "there will be plenty of time for Star gazing after." She pours us some water and we eat our food. It was nice being alone with Tris. "No, I am not giving you any peace serum." I hear a voice say. I cover Tris' mouth and lay down slowly rolling next to a bush for cover.

"What about if we give you memory serum in return." A male voice says. I shiver at this voice. It is the voice of my father, Marcus.

"No, Marcus. What would Abnegation do with peace serum anyways?" The lady says.

"we have our needs for it. Please Johanna."

"Marcus, we are in no need for Memory serum and you, I am sure, are in no need for peace serum." Johanna says walking away

"Now I really must go."

"Thank you for your time." Marcus says bowing.

"You are welcome." She says bowing back.

They walk their separate ways and leave.

"What was that?" Tris whispers after they leave earshot.

"I have no idea." I say moving out from the bush.

"We have to report this. We can't let Marcus get ahold of a serum." She says laying back down on the blanket.

"You're right." I sigh. Tris is such a wonderful person. She is willing to go through all this trouble just for her faction. I really do love her.

"What?" She asks noticing my sigh.

"You are just...amazing." I say laying down next to her. She rests her head on my shoulder and puts a hand on my chest. "You are too." She says looking up at the sky. It was full of twinkling stars. "Thank you." I say

"For what?"

"All of this."

"All I did was lay down a blanket and steal you from the cafeteria."

"But you still did it." I kiss her on the top of her head. We lay for what feels like hours just watching the stars.

* * *

**Tris POV (They are about to leave to go to their next faction.)**

Nothing else happened the past few days. It was the same schedule every day and there were no more meetings with any other faction leaders. I hear a knock on our door. When I open it I see River's smiling face. "I was told to give these to you." He says holding out a pile of grey, baggy clothing, a file and a letter. It is no doubt of our next faction, Abnegation. I take the clothes and go to couch where Tobias had fallen asleep.

"Wake up!" I say jumping on the other end of the couch. He startles awake and smiles at my face. He then looks down and his eyes darken. He shakes his head and looks back up at my face forcing a smile. "You ready?" I ask him

"Will I ever be?" He asks taking the clothes.

"You have to be." I say getting the bag for him. "Don't you think two amities will stick out in Abnegation?" River asks letting himself in.

"Yes, but no one will be awake." I say

"Go put on the clothes." He says pointing to the restroom "we can't risk being found out." I grab a dress and Tobias grabs a button down shirt and pants. He refuses to grab the belt, though. We get changed into our clothes and go to pack up the rest. By the time we are out River has left. I put my dresses in the bag first then the shirts and pants. Tobias is pacing around the room. I grab the belt to put into the bag and the buckle jingles. Tobias sits down on a chair trying to steady his hands when he hears the noise he flinches. I place the belt in the bag and zip it up. "Come on, we have to go." I say opening the door.

"Right." He says. His voice is shaky. We drive in a truck with Lilly to the train platform where she lets us off. She drives away and we wait for the train. A few minutes later it arrives. We run next to it and swing ourselves on. We sit down next to each other and I pull out the envelope and file. First I read the letter. When I open the envelope a ring falls out.

"Tris,

You already have an abnegation name and know how the place works, so you will be going as Your original name, whatever it was. It will be easier for you to hide here because abnegation is meant as a place where you don't draw attention to yourself or ask questions about people.

-Max.

P.S. you will be working with four"

"So what did it say?" Tobias asks.

"It says I am going to be going by Beatrice." I say "let's look at your file." I say taking it out.

Name: Tobias Prior

Age:18 

Birth faction: Abnegation 

Faction: Abnegation

Tobias is a selfless person who likes to blend in. He is basically the model abnegation. He works with the factionless.

"I am actually going by Tobias." He says

"This is a huge coincidence." I say.

"It's Tobias Prior though."

"Why?" I ask

"We are probably going to be living together. In abnegation we need to be married to do so. In that case, Tris Prior will you be my fake wife for the next week?".Tobias jokes. I am so glad he is joking right now. He looked so nervous earlier.

"Yeah, why not!" I laugh, but he doesn't, Instead he stares out the door fidgeting with his fingers. The train is coming close to the identical grey houses.

"We have to jump now, okay." I say holding his hand. He nods. We get up and jump out the train together. I land on my feet and keep running to slow down. We walk to the street. There is one woman standing on the corner. We walk down to her.

"Hello." We say. I notice a little bit of Tobias' Tatoo is showing. I quickly adjust his collar and cover it. The woman turns around. It turns out to be Susan.

"Hi, please follow me." She says not looking up. We follow her to a house and she unlocks the door for us. "You will be staying here for the week." She gives us the key and leaves.

"Are you ready?" I ask Tobias. He nods. I open the door and we walk inside. His breathing starts to get heavier. He runs his hands through his hair and sits down at the dining table. His hands are shaking as they hold up his head. "He isn't here." He repeatedly mutters to himself. His eyes are glazed over. He looks completely disconnected from the world. I sit down next to him. This action makes him jump. "I'm going to bed." He says getting up. He walks to the bedroom and shuts the doors behind him. I hear a muffled yell. He is obviously hurting. I knock on the door And come in. I see him on the edge of the bed crying into a pillow. I sit next to him and again he jumps. I put my hand on his back to comfort him, but he flinches. I take notice of this and move my hand away. "Are you okay?" I ask sitting still. He takes a deep breath and moves his face away from the pillow. "No." He says

"Is there anything I can do." I ask trying to help him. He shakes his head. I wish there was a way to help him. Marcus ruined his life. He hurt him in a way that has damaged him forever. I swear if I could get my hands on him. No, I can't do that. I would be factionless in a heartbeat. "It's okay. It's just me." I say assuring him nothing was going to happen.

"But it's not okay!" He yells "that son of a -"

"Tobias calm down." I say putting a hand on his shoulder "we have to be quiet"

"No, Tris I am not going to be quiet! I was quiet for long enough with him! I am not doing it any longer." He pushes my hand off of his shoulder with a little too much force and I stumble back and fall onto the floor. "Oh my God! Tris." He says kneeling down next to me. I had already started get up. He looks more human now. His eyes aren't glazed over and I can see the hurt and emotion In them. I see a realization hit him and falls to his knees. "I'm just like him." He mumbles his head hanging.

"Tobias look at me." I say putting my hand gently to his face to move his head up. "I'm not hurt. You didn't do it on purpose. I know you. You wouldn't hurt someone you loved." I kiss him and get up. I hold out a hand for him, but he doesn't take it. "How do you know?" He asks. "How do you know I'm not like him."

"Because you aren't Marcus. You are many things, but you aren't him." He takes my hand and stands up. He is still shaking and his palms are sweaty. He pulls his hands away slowly and places them on my waist. "We should get to bed. Last week, we didn't sleep and I slept for twelve hours the next night. I don't want a repeat of that." I say sitting laying down on the grey bed. He lays down next to me and wraps me in his arms. I feel safe knowing that he is right here with me. I always have felt this way with him. I stay awake until I hear his breaths steady and am sure he is asleep. After I am sure he is asleep I drift off and sleep.

* * *

**hey guys! I don't have much to say! Check out my forum, 2020 Divergent RP. And I hope you liked this chapter. Remember, stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	16. 16

** Sorry for not posting on Tuesday. I had some stuff going on that kinda effected me emotionally. I had this entire chapter planned out where I kill off Four. yes, the lovable Tobias Eaton. Then, I went and read over it and went "wait, what am I doing? This is FOUR! He can't die in this story especially not like that!" So i had to scrap the entire thing which was about 4K words I believe. I will try to post on Saturday to make up for it. Anyways, Enjoy. **

**Ps: watch out for POV changes there are three different POV's.**  


* * *

**Tobias POV:**

"This is for your own good." Marcus's voice echoes in the dark space. I look around, but there is no one there. "Tobias." His icy voice rang through my ears. I Turn at the sound of my name. There in front of me is Marcus with one other person, Tris.

"Tris!" I yell out running towards her. My legs move, but I am not getting any closer to Her. He pulls out a gun.

"Like I said. Your own good." His voice is cold and Flat. He places the gun up to Tris's head and holds her by the neck to keep her steady.

"I'm sorry Tobias." Tris says, flinching as the barrel touches her temple. _Bang_

I shoot awake with heavy, staggered breaths. The air refuses to go through my lungs. My heart beats faster than you could measure. "It was just a dream." I keep telling myself. I looks over to the peaceful looking girl sleeping next to me. I will never let that dream become reality. She is too special to me. I plant a kiss on her temple before getting out of bed to go take a shower. After the shower I walk into the kitchen to see Tris in her abnegation dress with her hair pulled up in the bun. she is making eggs. I walk up behind her and wrap my hands around her waist. "Hey." I say planting a kiss on the top of her head. She looks up so that we are looking at each other.

"Feeling better are we?"

"Whatever you want to call it."

Tris looks back down on the food and I sit at the table. "Do you think this would have happened if we both stayed in Abnegation?" She asks

"What?"

"This. Our relationship, the house, maybe a family in the future."

"Maybe..."

"What do you think would have happened?"

"Umm, I would choose someone to court. Probably that little blonde girl I would see walking in the hallways at school, and at my mother's funeral, and on the sidewalk walking with her brother."

"And who was that?"

"Guess."

"Susan?" She asks

"No, silly. It's you."

"Me? Really?"

"Yes really." I say kissing her.

"I would like to continue this." She says breaking the kiss "but we have to eat and be down at the factionless sector soon." I groan. "Quit your yapping and eat."

"That's not very Abnegation." I say laughing.

"Shut up, we aren't outside the house yet."

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, Tobias are you going to eat or not?" She asks placing a plate on the table.

"I think I'll eat." She places the eggs down in front of me "thanks." They were bland and just all around tasteless.

"I miss dauntless food." Tris says before taking a bite of her eggs.

"Mhm. This is good, but imagine what we could do with some spices." I say taking another bite

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"I'm sorry, I'm the one that needs to be taught manners?" I point to Tris' elbows. She was resting her head on her hands.

"I think we both have a lot to remember."

"To think you've only been out of this faction about 3 months."

"Yeah, it's weird how fast a person can change."

"I doubt you changed. You were just freed. The Tris we know is the person you have always been."

"Maybe," she says. I get up to go make the lunches for today. "Where are you going?"

"making lunches" I answer

"So I have to make dinner as well?"

" I suppose so."

"That means you make breakfast and dinner tomorrow."

"And you make lunch. It's just a basic rotation."

"Right." I quickly put a slice of bread and some snap peas in a bag. I hand Tris one of the brown bags. "We have to get going." I say holding the door for her. She looks at her watch before walking out the door

"Hmm, I guess we do."

* * *

**Tris' POV:**

We have been giving away food, clothing, and blankets for a good thirty minutes or so. Tobias is looking more fidgety than he did this morning. He keeps on looking around as if he was trying to avoid something. "Is everything alright?" I ask putting a hand on his back.

"Yes, Beatrice. Everything is fine." I am shocked to hear him call me Beatrice until I realize that we are in Abnegation right now. I play with the ring on my left hand, trying to go through my thoughts. It was a very simple ring; Just a thin silver band. "Where did you get that?" Tobias asks pointing to my ring.

"It's my wedding band."

"What?"

"My wedding band. You know, the thing you gave me when you married me"

"Oh!" Tobias says. I assume he understands that we are supposed to be married in this faction. I walk over to a middle-aged lady in a building. "Hello?" I say coming in. She stands up. "I'm not here to hurt you. We just wanted to give you some supplies."

"Tobias?" She asks. I turn around to see him behind me.

"Yes." He says

"I..I thought you transferred to dauntless."

"Ma'am. You must be confused."

"No, I am not. You transferred to dauntless. You were in dauntless clothes when we met on the train station."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He says straightening up.

"Tobias Eaton, you tell me right now what is going on"

"Do you need help? Tobias Eaton transferred to Dauntless three years ago. How would I be him I am Abnega-."

"Who are you? How do you know him?" I interrupt walking in between them

"Evelyn Johnson, but you may know me better as Evelyn Eaton." What?!

"Evelyn Eaton is dead. I remember clearly going to her funeral when I was younger." Tobias says pushing me away from her.

"Tobias, stop this nonsense. Please."

"Beatrice, leave the supplies for her and we will leave." I do as I was instructed, because I am extremely confused on what's going on. We leave through a small doorway.

"Who was that?" I ask Tobias pulling him into a secluded area

"She told you."

"I thought your mother was dead?"

"She reached out to me about a year ago. Saying that she was alive. That she was in the factionless sector."

"That's crazy!"

"Tell me about it."

"What do we do?"

"We're going to ignore her and avoid contact."

"Tobias, you can't just act like that didn't just happen."

"Tris, I want nothing to do with her."

"Why though? She's your Mother."

"Because." He says louder than usual. "My 'mother' left me alone with Marcus! She left her son to be abused, Tris. Why do you think!" I bow my head as he yells. We can't draw attention to ourselves. Stop yelling. Stop yelling.

"What's going on over he-" I hear a familiar voice say "Four? Tris? What are you two doing? Why are you in Abnegation clothes?" Uriah is standing in the bed of a truck with four other people. "Hey, did the Stiff miss home?" One of the men asks. Tobias walks over to the bed to see who it was "ooh and her boyfriend joined her!" He says standing up. I can see the orange-red hair. Unless it was dyed there was only one person I knew with that shade of hair.

"You might want to shut up. We don't want a re-play of what happened at the chasm" that confirmed it. That man was Drew.

"Are you two going to answer my question?!" Uriah says louder.

"Umm... Tris got shot." Tobias says

"What?!"

"Tris got shot while she was at the wall. We rushed her to the hospital and the Abnegation gave us some clothes while she was there, so we weren't in the same clothes the entire time we were there."

"Who shot Tris?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"NO! It does!! Who shot Tris?!"

"Excuse me! I'm right here." I say.

"Oh yeah, Tris who shot you?" Uriah asks anger building in his face.

"Apparently, I did."

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"I don't remember I got really drunk and the next thing I remember I am in the hospital."

"You were drunk?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I say sternly signaling that this conversation was ending.

"No, no, not at all! One more question." I let out an exasperated sigh.

"What?"

"Why are you two in the factionless sector and not the hospital?"

"We are walking back to the wall."

"Do you want a lift?"

"No, I would rather walk."

"Yeah, sure. If you need anything whatsoever please remember that you still have friends at the compound." Uriah says sitting back down in the truck. "Everything's clear. Let's move on!" I don't think I have ever heard his voice that serious. Wow!

"That was close." I sigh.

"Yeah. We better get closer to Abnegation. We can't risk being over here with Uriah and. The rest of his buddies patrolling around this area."

"Yeah, but first, I was shot?" I ask

"Did you have a better plan?"

"No, but how am I supposed to explain not having a scar?"

"Who else is going to see your body?"

"Christina."

"Ummm... Crap... tell her the shot wasn't deep enough to leave a scar."

"But it was deep enough to hospitalize me?"

"Hey, worry another that when it's asked. She was Candor not Erudite." We get back to the abnegation compound around lunch. We pull out our lunches and eat inside one of the buildings.

* * *

**Uriah's POV:**

I don't believe it for one second! Tris doesn't drink! And she is most definitely too careful with a gun to shoot herself on accident. There were definitely lies. She was either shot or did it on purpose. Neither of those seem like good alternatives.

"Who was that?" Ethan yells back from the cab

"Just some friends."

"I don't remember any Dauntless transfers to Abnegation this year."

"They aren't abnegation they were given some clothes by the abnegation because they had to stay in the hospital overnight."

"What happened?" Ethan legitimately sounds worried.

"The girl, Tris, got shot."

"Oh no! Is she alright?"

"She seemed fine."

"They were obviously lying." Drew casually says kicking back. "The stiff was probably homesick."

"Shut up." I say

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You have no idea what I am capable of." I say cracking my knuckles

"Is that a treat?"

"No, it's a warning. It's your choice to acknowledge it or not." Drew laughs and lays his head back. We pull up to the tent right as he starts to fall asleep.

"We should wake him up." Ethan says

"Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He pulls out a gun.

"Ooh can I do it?!" I excitedly reach for the gun.

"Just don't actually shoot him." Ethan hands me the gun and I empty the bullets of it. It makes loud clicking noises with each bullet being taken out. The noise startles Drew and he wakes up. I start laughing and he scowls. "Wake up." I say as he gets out of the truck. As he walks past me he pushes me slightly. One shot. Just one. I can hide the body. Just. One. Shot.

"I will take this back." Ethan says carefully pulling the gun out of my hands. My knuckles were white from my grip on it. He laughs "if we are going to shoot him I think we should let Piper get the first shot." He says we place all of the guns in their places and put all the bullets back into their drawers. I run by the train and jump into the Car that everyone else is in. Piper seems to have calmed down a bit since we first joined. Instead of going through each car to check on everyone she would now stay in our car. I don't know if it's because she trusts everyone else more or if she trusts us less now. Probably a combination of both. We wait out the train ride trying to stay awake. Piper May have calmed down, but with Drew in our squadron we were always In trouble. She hated us. We all jump out of the train in front of the compound. We walk down the stairs together and separate to go to our apartments. "Hey," Marlene catches me in the Hall and wraps her arms around my neck.. "Anything interesting happen at work?"

"I saw Four and Tris."

"Really?! How is Tris doing?"

"Ummm.. good." I say

"Your lying." She can read me like an open book, no, a giant sign. Who reads books? She gasps "what happened to Tris?"

"She shot herself.

"What?! She's dead?!"

"No, God No, she is alive." She lets out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?"

"I would rather talk about this in the apartment."

"You need a shower anyways." Marlene says scrunching up her nose. I hit her on the arm. She hits me back. We walk to the apartment and I get into the shower. We talk through the door. I tell her word for word what Four and Tris told me. "So Tris was drunk?" Marlene asks as I get out and dry myself off with a towel.

"Yeah."

"I don't believe it for one second."

"Thank you!" I yell pulling on a pair of pants.

"Now what do you think happened?"I throw my sweaty shirt in the laundry and step out.

"In all honesty, I hope their story is true. Otherwise someone else shot her or she shot herself while she was sober. Both are worse than what she said."

"What's that?" Marlene pokes my side and I laugh "Uriah Pedrad, did you get a tattoo without telling me?"

"Yeah." I had completely forgotten about the tattoo I got. I have had it for so long. "I got this forever ago." It is dauntless fire that goes up my side. "How did you not notice until now?"

"How long have you had that tattoo?"

"Umm, I got it the night after rankings."

"That long?" I nod

"You never noticed." I laugh. She gasps

"I should tell Christina about Tris!" She kisses me on the cheek "bye" pulling on a jacket, she runs out the door. I pull on a shirt and run to the dining hall to meet up with her. When I make it to the dining hall with my food the scene displayed infront of me surprises me. Christina is hitting Marlene and Marlene is apologizing. There is mascara running down Christina's cheeks. "Hey, what's happening here."

"You. Made. Me. Think. My. Best. Friend. Committed. Suicide." Chris says between each hit.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You could have started off with Tris is Okay, but.., but no! You had to start with Tris shot herself!!!"

"Calm down." Christina hits her one more time, hard, on the arm before stopping.

"So I take you've heard the news?" I say

"Mhm."

"And you know she is fine."

"Mhm"

"And you are aware that we don't think she was drunk."

"Mhm."

"Good job Marlene. I thought it would take you longer to explain it all."

"No, it did take a little longer than expected with Chris hitting me and all that, but I did a pretty good job." I nod and finish eating my food. I wonder what really happened.

* * *

**hey guys! This chapter was fun. Yada yada yada..The reason I almost killed four was because I just discovered I lost my scholarship to my new school and that was hard. Anyways, I don't mean to bring down the mood. Remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!**


	17. 17

**Hey guys!!! Thnx for reading all this! You have no idea how much it means to me!! nasa0.0 asked why Tobias and Tris couldn't tell their friends. It was because in an earlier chapter Max told them not to tell anyone. Also I am having really bad writers block, sorry if it's. Anyways, Enjoy!!! **

* * *

Tris' POV (3 days later):

Tobias and I are sitting at the breakfast table eating some of the eggs that he had just made. We have both started to grow accustomed to Abnegation life again. He doesn't seem as jittery as he did our first night here either. Evelyn has kept trying to get to Tobias while we are here. I honestly don't feel bad for her. She is factionless and her son refuses to speak to her, but she deserves it. She left her son to deal with Marcus all by himself! Why would she do that! Why? Tobias lets out a sigh.

"She's not gonna give up you know." I startle as he breaks the silence.

"Who?"

"Evelyn. She isn't gonna give up until I talk to her."

"If you go and talk with her I am coming with you as a mediator."

"You don't trust me?"

"No, it's not that I don't trust you. It's that I don't trust your self control and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Wow, Amity really took a toll on you didn't they."

"Hey, if someone gets hurt by an 'Abnegation' then people will start to get suspicious. Remember what Max said."

"I know, I know. No one is allowed to know."

"Now I have already broken that rule once and I don't want to do it again." Tobias nods. We eat the rest of our breakfast and grab the lunches I prepared for us. Before walking out the door we kiss each other swiftly. We open the door and walk out hand in hand. The sun is barely rising yet as we slowly stroll down the rod. We started leaving early in the morning so that we would be able to talk with one another, laugh, and actually make physical contact.

* * *

Marcus' POV.

I wake up at the same time as I do every day. I take a shower and get dressed. I then make myself scrambled eggs before heading out the door to the office. Whilst walking further into the city I see two other Abnegations they are holding hands and laughing. I scoff slightly. Don't they know that kind behavior is extremely selfish. If it were only up to me, they wouldn't have gotten into abnegation. I speed up a tiny bit so that I can see their faces. Is that... no, it can't be. Tobias left Abnegation three years ago to go to Dauntless. That ungreatful little brat! After everything I did for him. I kept him fed with a roof over his head and clothes on his back. How does he repay me? By betraying me and shaming the family name, that's how. I shake my head. No way that was Tobias. No way, no how. I turn to look at the young couple one more time. The girl looked like Andrew's daughter, Beatrice Prior. There was no way that was Beatrice Prior either. She did the same thing as my son by going to Dauntless. She don't Shame the Priors as much as Andrew's son, Caleb, though, of the five factions he could have chosen he had to choose Erudite. I bow my head and continue walking. When I reach the office I go in and immediately go into my office. I go through my filing cabinet until I find my file on the serums. If I am correct then the peace serum should work as a way to keep the Factionless from being hostile. That should keep dauntless out of the factionless sector and the Factionless from harming abnegation. With how little transfers we have to abnegation now, no one can get harmed or killed without it having a serious effect on the entire faction. Now the question is how to get people to take it? I finish up my other work early and decide to go help with the factionless. With all the rumors going on about me I need to keep a good image. I hand out some bread, canned goods and water in the factionless sector before I see them again. That couple! They can't be Beatrice and Tobias! They can't be! I must be going mad! They can't be. That's it! There is only one way to find out! I walk over to the couple so I am right behind them.

"Pardon me." I say

"Yes, sir?" The girl says turning around. Her face goes into complete shock when her gaze locks on mine. "M..Marcus, is there anything you need?"

"I was wondering if you two would allow me to have the honor of having you two over at my home tonight for dinner."

"Oh, umm, yes, that sounds lovely." She stutters.

"Great!" I say trying not to show suspicion. "I will see you there at seven for dinner." I bow and leave. Now I actually have a chance to see who they are. They aren't Beatrice and Tobias. They can't be. They aren't. Hey, maybe That's Black's kid, um, Susan, I believe it was. She always looked like Beatrice. I believe I did get them confused every now and then when we all had dinner together.

* * *

Tris's POV:

"Tris, why did you say yes?!" Tobias yells pulling on a nice, fresh shirt.

"I didn't want to be rude!"

"Yeah, well now I have to spend the evening in the house I grew up in! I bet I can still smell the blood if I tried!"

"Listen." I say softly walking up to him. "We have to do this okay?"

"Okay." I place my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Now we have to go. Are you gonna man up?" Tobias nods with a smile

"You sound like Uriah."

"No," I say grabbing his hand "Uriah sounds like this. 'Now are you gonna stop being such a lousy good for nothing Pansycake or are you gonna sit there all day and wallow?!'" I drag him out the door.

"You got me there." He says walking away from the house. We keep on joking about all of our friends back in Dauntless until we get to the house.

"This is it." I say to him

"My last chance to turn around."

"You aren't going to and if you do I will climb on you until you turn back around." I say trying to sound threatening

"You are too cute when you try to make threats." We walk up to the door and I knock. Tobias puts his head down. The door opens revealing Marcus standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Ah, welcome!" He says.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for not writing on Tuesday again, but life is kinda hating me right now. My aunt is now in the hospital for mental issues, I still lost my scholarship, I discovered I was Autistic (there is nothing bad about being autistic. It is just surprising.), and I have been getting migranes. So yeah, life hates me right now. I will try to post whenever I can, but for now only expect it once a week. Oh, I am also suffering from writers block, so please tell me what you want to happen. Hopefully in the next chapter they should be going off to Candor!! Anyways, remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!!!**


	18. 18

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. A special thank you to LavishLunaLovegood who gave me the idea to have the part with Evelyn in her POV. Anyways, I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Tris POV:

Marcus opens the door wider for us to walk through. I keep my hand on Tobias's as we walk inside. The walls were a simple grey colour and everything looked exactly the same as our home. I now understand why Tobias was so freaked out when we first entered it. He keeps his head down whilst I look Marcus in the eyes. "I must ask. What are your names?" He asks bringing the food from the kitchen. Dang it! We forgot about names. He will know who we are if we tell him our 'cover' names. I need to come up with names quick. What are some names that I would know. What can I do. My friends for some reason pop into my head. Those names wil have to do. "I'm Christina." I say holding eye contact. I motion to Tobias. "This is William." Why can't I come up with better names?! Why can I only think of my friends?!

"Christina and William." He repeats. We all sit down at the table and pray. I hadn't prayed since I was in Abnegation last time. This leaves a certain feeling in my stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling. "Amen." We all say together opening our eyes. I take a bite of the Chicken that Marcus made. "So, if I may ask, how long have you been in Abnegation?" Marcus asks. I swallow quickly and answer "I transferred this year."

"Really. From which faction?" If I'm going to be Christina I have to go all out. "Candor." I say. Tobias is keeping his head down and staying silent. His short hair isn't doing much to hide the fear on his face. "I see." He says. I take another bite of chicken. "If you don't mind me asking what faction are you originally from?" I ask. I know the answer, but this conversation seemed very one-sided. "Abnegation." I nod. We finish our plates. "I never got an answer from William about what faction he is from." Marcus says collecting our plates. He stares at the table, so I tap him lightly. "I'm sorry." He mutters "What is it that you need?"

"William, Marcus wanted to know what Faction your from."

"Oh. I'm.. um. I'm from Erudite." He is keeping character. Thank God.

"Really?" A small bit of anger washes over Marcus's Face. Oh, I forgot about the dispute between Erudite and Abnegation. There isn't really any problems with them and Dauntless. "I don't remember any Erudite Transfers this year."

"That is probably Because I transferred three years ago."

"The same year as my son." Marcus says his voice going up slightly.

"I believe so."

"He meant a lot to me after his mother died. I was probably distraught when he chose Dauntless. I am dreadfully sorry for not remembering you." Tobias' face gets red. I know what he's thinking. I'm thinking it too. It's the way Marcus is acting. He's mad at Marcus for pretending to care about him. Marcus gets up with the plates that he collected and walks over to the Kitchen. He Trips and The plates that He was carrying fall and shatter. Tobias Flinches and starts to cover his neck. His breathing starts to stagger. I place my hand on his to show him that I was there. He turns his hand and grabs mine tightly. I stand up, pulling him with me. "The dinner was Lovely, Marcus, but I'm afraid We have to leave. Thank you for inviting us." I say rushing Tobias towards the door. I don't like what this home is doing to him. He had just calmed down living in an Abnegation house. I can tell how hard he is trying to stay calm.

"Christina." Marcus says. I don't respond until Tobias clears his throat. Oh yeah!

"Yes sir?" I ask turning around to face him.

"This evening was lovely. Thank you both for coming over." How can he do that? He seems a completely different person from the one I saw in the fear landscape. How can he be so two faced? I bow my head to say goodbye and turn back around. Tobias and I walk back over to our home without saying a word. We may be quiet, but I can still tell that the further away we get from that house the more relaxed Tobias becomes. When we finally get back to our house I allow Tobias some time to sit down and organize his thoughts before talking. I just sit there next to him. A few minutes in I can't take it anymore and speak. "Do you think he's suspicious?" I ask

"Who? Marcus? Yeah." Tobias says putting an arm around me.

"Aren't you worried about that?"

"As long as his public appearance is at stake he won't say anything. He won't risk being wrong and becoming a laughing stock." Tobias shakes his head. I nod agreeing with him. If Marcus would do anything to keep up his public appearance then he isn't going to tell people that we aren't Abnegation and risk being wrong. People are already questioning his leadership. One wrong move like that and he could lose his position.

"Are you okay now?" I ask putting a hand on his chest.

"I'm fine. just a little angry. That's it." He says planting a kiss on my head. I let out a small smile and stand up. "Where are you going?" He asks

"To bed."

"This early? It's only Eight o'clock."

"You can either come with me or stay up by yourself. Either way, I'm going to bed." I walk into the master bedroom and get changed into my Pajamas. I then jump into bed. Tobias comes in and joins me minutes later. Ha! I knew he would break! I rustle around in the bed trying to get comfortable. It takes me a while, but I do finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Tobias's POV (last day in Abnegation!!!):**

I wake earlier than Tris and get ready. Finally! We are almost out of Abnegation!! Just one more day! This time tomorrow we will be off in either Candor or Erudite. My hopes on Erudite. I want to stay away from those Smart-Mouths for as long as possible. I make the eggs today allowing Tris to sleep in even more. It's her turn, but whose cares! When I finish scrambling the eggs I go into the bedroom. With two pans. I hit them together creating a loud bang that startles Tris awake. "Good morning!" I say with a big grin on my face. I can't help it! I don't know what's gotten into me! "TOBIAS!! What the hell?!" She yells I start to back away slowly. She takes a deep cleansing breath before continuing to speak. "Someone's in a good mood today." She says smiling. I nod picking her up out of the bed. She lets out a small squeal before I put her down so that she stands on the floor. "You get ready. I already made breakfast." I say starting to step out of the room. "Why are you in such a good mood. It's kinda scary." She asks.

"Last day in Abnegation! How could I not be happy!"

"Oh, I forgot about that. Don't get too happy. We still have to go to the church service." I groan. Before Marcus started to keep me locked away I would Go to church every Sunday with Evelyn and Him. It is so boring!! The pastor is extremely plain and just uggh this is going to be boring!!! I run my fingers through my hair as I wait for Tris to finish getting ready. She comes out of the bedroom with her hair down in Waves. Wow. She looks amazing. She grabs the ribbon from the couch where she took her hair out last night and pulls it into an Abnegation bun. She's still stunning even with her hair back. I shake my head and go to the kitchen. She follows me. We grab some plates and shovel some egg onto our them. I don't wait to get to the table. Instead I start scoffing down eggs. Tris does the same. We finish our plates of food and wash them. "Do you want to go to the community picnic?" Tris asks grabbing the leftovers and putting them into a basket.

"Sure! Why not!" I say with a smile on my face. Marcus never let us stay for the Picnic! What's the worst that could happen? I help her put together a small basket full of snap peas, Chicken, and Bread. The exact thing we have every day in Abnegation. I swear, when I get back to Dauntless I am going to have a Slice of Cake and A burger. It's one of the best meals we have there and after this, I kinda need it. We pack the Picnic basket and head out to the church. Like the other buildings it was just a grey box with the occasional window. The only difference was the floor plan. When you walk in there are pews lines in rows. In the very front is a small stage and a Pedestal. Tris and I sit in a row in the very back of the room. Hopefully we can do something to keep ourselves awake without others noticing. The pastor walks up to the front. We open the sermon with prayer. After that everything just blurred together. I try to stay awake. I get the occasional shake from Tris and I give Tris the occasional shake to keep us awake. At about two in the afternoon we are let out. I stand up and stretch. That was the longest six hours of my life! How did I handle that every week as a kid?! We grab our picnic basket and go out to a clear lot with green grass. We sit down on the grass and have lunch. I notice that Tris packed extra. "What's this?" I ask pointing to all the extra food. "After the pic we go hand out food to the Factionless." She explains quietly. I eat my food slowly. "Speaking of the Factionless, you said you would talk to your Mother."

"Yeah, and you tried to get me out of it. What changed your mind?" I ask taking a bite of bread.

"I don't know. I just don't like this unsolved mystery. What actually happened to her? Why did she do it?"

"We'll find out soon enough." I say taking out a piece of paper. It was part of Max's letter to Tris. I was going to use it to doodle on during church, but I must have completely forgotten. I take out a pen from my other pocket and write on the piece of paper. _Meet me at 2:00 am at the train platform. _Tris takes the letter from me and reads it. "So we are meeting her later tonight." I nod my head. People start getting up, so I stuff the bread in my mouth we pick up the basket and walk towards the Factionless sector. We hand out pieces of bread and water like we do every day. After we get far enough away from everyone else we start looking for Evelyn. We find a man who was no older than me. "Excuse me!" I say walking up to him. "What do you want?" He asks

"We are looking for Evelyn Eaton."

"What do you need with her?"

"I need to speak with her."

"Why" i sigh

"Give her this." I hand him the piece of paper. Obviously he wasn't going to let me see her. Maybe that's for the better though. "Alright. What's in it for me?" I sigh I knew that was going to happen. "Umm-"

"What about that." He points to some of the bread. Oh my! Thank goodness! We were going to give that to him anyways! "Alright." I hand him a loaf. "No, no, no, I mean the e tire basket." He says holding out his hand. Uggh! I hand him the basket. I don't know why I'm doing this. Evelyn wasn't in my life. She obviously didn't want anything to do with me. "I'll get this to her right away." The man say. Tris coughs and I startle. I had forgotten she was here. "Well, now that we don't have anymore food we should head home and pack the little stuff we have." She says. I grab her hand and we sneak back into Abnegation. When we get to the house I start cleaning up everything a bit more. I fold the clothes, and put them into a bag. We decide to sleep until it's time to go. The last two times we didn't and we were exhausted the next day. I place our bag at the door of our bad and try my best to sleep.

* * *

**Evelyns POV:**

"Evelyn! This guy has a letter that he wanted to give you!" Edward comes into my office with a piece of paper. "Ah, Edward, how are you doing?" I ask taking the paper from him. "Just fine, Ma'am." He says leaving. I open the small torn off piece and read the note. _Meet me at 2:00 am at the train platform. _Could it be? It has to be Tobias!! I hold the letter tight. It's him! I let out a little sigh before looking at the clock. Thirty minutes till two o'clock! I jump up and straighten out my hair. I have to get there quickly! "Where are you going?" Edward asks as I run out the door. "I have a meeting." Is all I say. I rush to get to the platform. I'm actually going to see my baby! I've seen him since, but he denied ever knowing me. Now I'm actually going to get to see him as him! I will get to talk to him and explain everything. I arrive at the platform three minutes early. He still isn't here. I pace anxiously waiting for his arrival.

"Evelyn." A deep voice says from the shadows behind me. I turn at the mention of my name. There standing In front of me is Tobias. I run to hug him, but he stops me. A Girl comes around the corner. "I thought you said you would let me help." She says looking at him. Who does she think she is talking to my son like that? "Tobias." I say looking at him. It's obvious he's not going to let me hug him. "You said you needed to explain some things to me." Tobias says holding the girls hand now. "Yes, I wanted to explain my reasoning behind everything I did."

"What is your reasoning behind leaving your Child with a monster? What's your reasoning behind leaving your son in an abusive home making him think that his own mother was dead."

"Tobias I-"

"No, my name is four only my family gets to call me Tobias." I'm shocked by this. How could I not be his family? I'm his mother!

"I'm your mother."

"If I remember correctly, my mother is dead." I'm taken aback by this statement.

"Let me explain." Tobias starts to turn away, but the girl stops him "we still have to be here for the train." She says putting her left hand on his shoulder. I notice a gold ring on her finger. Are they? No, they can't be. He lets out and exasperated sigh "fine. Explain." He says sitting on the floor. How do I explain all of this. "Marcus was beginning to get extremely abusive to me. I faked my own death and fled to the Factionless."

"And you couldn't take your own son?"

"I thought it was safer for you in Abnegation."

"How was it safer for me to be alone with Marcus?" I shudder at the name.

"I never expected him to hurt his own son! Besides, You would be starving in the Factionless. I did this all to protect you"

"You weren't protecting anyone, but yourself." The girl Mutters.

"Tris." Tobias says

"No, Tobias, let me speak. He was abused by Marcus. You left him there to deal with him on his own. You left him there to keep yourself safe!"

"What do you understand about family? Your just a little girl." I say glaring at her.

"I know that I'm more family to Him than you are." How could she say that? I'm his mother! I am his family!

"Tris." Tobias says putting a hand on her arm to calm her down. "This was a bad idea. Evelyn, please leave."

"One question. Who are you?" I ask pointing to The girl.

"She's my girlfriend, Tris." He says pointing to the way of the factionless sector. "Now go" I sigh obviously he is going to choose the girl over his own mother. Ugh! Tris.

* * *

**Tris' POV:**

My breathing is heavy. I didn't realize I would get so riled up. Who knew Tobias would be the one calming me down. We wait for the train to arrive and jump on like we have for the past two weeks. In the train is a bag and two files. I open the bag to see the clothing that was in it. Black and white clothes fill the bag. "Looks like we're going to Candor!" I say excitedly "yay! Candor!" Tobias says with a sarcastic tone. I grab the File with the stuff in it. Like always, there is a key card for the apartment, an ID, and a brief description of her cover.

Charlotte Williams

Age:16

Birth faction: Dauntless 

Faction : Candor

Like all of the other briefings I'm basically a model Candor. I don't look at Tobias' briefing. We get close to Candor Headquarters. "What do I call you?" I ask Tobias while I grab the bag. "It says here to call me Liam." Liam. Hopefully I can remember that. We jump off the train with all our stuff to find one I person at the front door waiting for us. "Are you Liam and Charlotte?" The Man asks us. We nod. "Well then, welcome to Candor."

* * *

**hey guys, this chapter took me like a week to come up with thank you for reading it! Anyways, Thursday was my cousins birthday and Friday was my sisters kindergarten graduation. That's why this was out late. Remember stay awesome, stay lucky, and peace out!!!**


End file.
